Total Smash Island 2 - Season 3
by PinkRose1996
Summary: 20 more Smash bros campers will be battling out on the Island from season 1 for 10 million dollars.
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

**Chris: **Last time on Total Smash Action. We saw all the contestants together in an awesome end of show party. We saw relationships flutter, friendships being made and evil minds coming together to form a plan for the future. But the highlight was giving the 10 million dollars the winner of Total Smash Action, and that person, was Lucina. But, that wasn't the only highlight that was in the finale of last season, because I, Chris McLean, dropped the biggest bombshell by announcing a third season with new contestants. We roped in 20 more Smash bros characters to come on the same Island from the first season. But, the winner of this season, will receive a 10 million dollar prize that was given in the last season. Our budget has really skyrocketed, which means I've been able to buy a lot more things to mess with the next line of campers. So, who will be able to survive the gruelling challenges? Who will cry home to mommy? And who will win the 10 million dollar prize? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Island 2.

_We see the introduction the show, which is the one used in season 1 but with the new characters for this season._

**Chris: **Man, I swear the intros keep getting better and better. But, it's now time to introduce the new victims. And it looks like the first camper has arrived.

_The boat arrives._

**Chris: **The first camper on the island is Mega Man.

**Mega Man: **Hi Chris, great to be here.

**Chris: **Glad to see you man. Though I don't think you'll be thinking it's great for very long.

**Mega Man: **_(Nervous) _Uhhh... okay.

**Chris: **And here is camper number 2, Lucas.

**Lucas: **Aww man, I can't believe Ness got me to do this. He knows I have fears.

**Mega Man: **What kind of fears?

**Lucas: **All of them.

**Chris: **Don't worry Lucas, this of being on this island as a way to conquer your fears.

**Lucas: **Yeah, you're right.

**Chris: **Or it could kill.

_Lucas looks scared and walk over next to Mega Man._

**Mega Man: **Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he was kidding.

**Chris: **Hey, whatever helps you two sleep at night. And here comes campers 3 and 4. The Ice Climbing duo, Popo and Nana.

**Popo: **Hey Chris.

**Nana: **It's really great to meet you.

**Chris: **I know. I'm a great person to meet. Go stand with the other two.

**Mega Man: **Nice to see you two.

**Lucas: **Aren't you two hot in those coats?

**Nana: **Nah, we're used it considering we're always...

**Popo: **Hey, they weren't asking you.

**Nana: **Oh right, sorry.

_Mega Man and Lucas look at each other in confusion,_

**Chris: **And here is the next camper, Pokemon Trainer. Who happens to be a champion in his own right.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Haha thanks Chris, but I don't want that title to hang over me. This is a completely different competition.

**Chris: **You got that right. Now, do you wanna go by your Smash bros name of Pokemon Trainer, or the name from your own Pokemon games.

**Pokemon Trainer: **The Smash bros name is fine.

**Chris: **Cool. Then go join the rest of the campers while we wait for the rest to arrive.

_Pokemon Trainer joins the others._

**Popo: **So you're a champion at something else?

**Pokemon Trainer: **Yeah, but it's something that won't need addressing. I'm here to win this competition**.**

**Mega Man: **You'll have to beat me first.

**Chris: **Glad to see you're all excited for some competition. And let's hope our next camper is as well. Meet... Inkling.

_The other campers see the Girl orange Inkling on the end of the peers._

**Inkling: **Hi everyone, it's really great to meet you all.

**Popo: **Uhhh... what the heck is an Inkling?

**Inkling: **I'm a squid made out of ink.

**Pokemon Trainer: **But you look human.

**Lucas: **Well, the hair does look super smooth.

**Inkling: **Haha, well I am known as a squid kid. But I can turn into a small squid if needed.

**Nana: **That sounds really cool.

**Mega Man: **Can you show us?

**Inkling: **Sure.

**Chris: **Hey, no showing off any super powers.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Why not?

**Chris: **That is something I'll explain later. But right now, here comes the next three campers. First, we have Chrom.

**Chrom: **It's an honour to meet you all.

**Chris: **As well as Corrin and Robin.

_We see the female versions of Robin and Corrin walk next to Chrom._

**Robin: **Hi everyone.

**Corrin: **It's great to meet you all.

**Pokemon Trainer: **So you've all known each other for a while then?

**Chrom: **Well Robin and I have. We've only known Corrin for a while.

**Robin: **But she's pretty much like out best friend.

**Chris: **Eww, friendship. That'll get you far. But someone who may go far is out next camper.

_Everyone looks towards the end of the dock as they see something angelic on the dock._

**Chris: **Everyone, this... is Palutena.

**Palutena: **Hello everyone. It's lovely to meet you all.

**Inkling: **She's so pretty.

**Robin: **She's amazing.

**Chrom: **She's basically a goddess.

**Palutena: **Well I don't know about those first two, but Chrom is very smart. Because I am actually a goddess.

**Lucas: **Wait what?!

**Pokemon Trainer: **How is that fair?!

**Chris: **Don't worry, I'll explain everything afterwards. But we need to meet more contestants. Who is arriving right now. Meet, Meta Knight.

_Meta Knights gets on the dock and looks at everyone._

**Inkling: **_(Whispering) _What's his deal?

**Chris: **Welcome Meta Knight.

**Meta Knight: **You know I'm only here because Kirby wouldn't shut up if I didn't come on this show.

**Chris: **Oh trust me, we know more than you think. But you're here now. So get comfortable.

_Meta Knight walks over by himself._

**Mega Man: **Guess he's not the friendly type.

**Chris: **Next up, we have Villager.

_Villager gets on the dock and waves at everyone. Everyone waves back but are waiting for him to speak._

**Palutena: **Um, is he going to say anything?

**Chris: **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Villager doesn't speak. At all.

**Popo: **_(Sarcastic) _Yeah, that isn't weird at all.

**Chrom: **Hey, we're not here to judge okay. It's nice to meet you.

**Chris: **And next up, is Wolf.

_Wolf is now on the dock and looks at everyone staring at him._

**Wolf: **What are you all staring at?

**Robin: **Attitude much?

**Wolf: **Gonna need one to win. Which means you'll probably go first.

**Robin: **_(Angry) _Excuse me?!

**Corrin: **That's a low blow.

**Wolf: **Hey, I'm just saying what I see.

**Chrom: **Then you must be blind.

**Wolf: **Whatever. Man, you're all touchy.

**Chris: **_*Chuckles* _I love this drama. But the next campers are Wii Fit Trainer and Daisy.

**Daisy: **Hi everyone. It's amazing to meet you all.

**Wii Fit Trainer: **I hope you're all ready to workout in this competition.

_Everyone looks at Wii Fit Trainer with worried faces._

**Chris: **_*Chuckles* _It's nice to see people worry. And I think this next camper will worry everyone. It's Simon Belmont.

**Simon: **How's it going Chris? It's nice to meet you all.

**Nana: **Wow, look at him.

**Daisy: **It's like his muscles have muscles.

**Meta Knight: **Meh, not impressed.

**Chris: **Oh really, then you may be impressed by the feats of this next camper.

_Everyone looks at the end of the dock and all have shocked faces._

**Palutena: **No way.

**Wolf: **I can't believe it.

**Inkling: **Is that?

**Chris: **You better believe it. Meet the greatest soldier of all time. Solid Snake.

_Snake walks towards Chris and shakes his hand._

**Chris: **I gotta say, it is an honour to meet you.

**Snake: **Likewise. Hey everyone.

**Inkling: **Are you actually the real Solid Snake.

**Snake: **Haha you can all just call me Snake. But yes, it's me.

**Meta Knight: **Well, this competition just got more interesting.

_Robin then see Daisy looking at Snake and blushing._

**Robin: **Uhhh Daisy? You okay?

**Daisy: **Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just this weather is pretty hot.

**Chris: **Seems you've grabbed everyone's attention. But this next camper may take it away. Meet Lucario.

**Lucario: **Hello fellow competitors.

_Everyone but Pokemon Trainer looks shocked._

**Wii Fit Trainer: **Did that Pokemon just talk?

**Lucas: **I thought all Pokemon do was say their name.

**Pokemon Trainer: **That is true, but Lucario is different. He uses his aura.

**Mega Man: **What's aura?

**Lucario: **It's a power that's within me that helps me do lots of things. Like speaking.

**Inkling: **Hey, I thought you said no special powers.

**Chris: **And I will explain everything later. We've got two more campers left to arrive. And here come one now. Everyone, meet the campers that's the reason you're all here. Pac-Man.

_Pac-Man jumps onto the dock._

**Pac-Man: **Hey guys. It's great to be here.

**Lucas: **No way. Pac-Man!

**Daisy: **He's pretty much the godfather of gaming.

**Pac-Man: **Haha I wouldn't go that far. I'm just glad I was able to be one of the many games to help other games be made.

**Chris: **The time for complements is over. Because our last camper is gonna be taking them all. Cause the final camper, is Bayonetta.

_Bayonetta gets on the dock and everyone but Snake and Meta Knight look at her on amazement._

**Bayonetta: **Hello darlings. Hope you're all ready to lose.

**Chris: **It looks like you're all finally here. Which means it's finally time for me to explain a lot of things. So everyone, follow me.

_We cut to the campers at the marshmallow ceremony._

**Chris: **Campers, I'm gonna be explain a lot of things in one go. So make sure you listen up. First off, a lot of you were concerned about special powers. Well, in every contract there is a rule stating that everything will be done by the books and no one will be using any powers that could help them get ahead. However, we will allow Lucario to use his aura ability, but only to talk. That okay with you dude?

**Lucario: **Fine by me.

**Chris: **Fine by. Now, onto the actual competition. You will be spending the next three months of your lives here. Doing a bunch of challenge that will end in an elimination of a camper. Every day for breakfast, lunch and dinner, you will be eating from the cafeteria with food made by Chef. And if you look towards your left you will see an outhouse. That will be where you do your confessionals. That is a top secret booth where you will make your votes when it's time to vote someone of the island, or if you wanna dish any dirt on someone or if you wanna get something off your chest.

_*Confessional*_

**Meta Knight: **Well... this sucks.

**Inkling: **This is gonna be so cool. Not only am I gonna hopefully make new friends, but I also get to compete against Solid Snake. He's pretty much an idol of mine.

**Solid Snake: **I'll only say this once. I've come here to win. I will not be distracted.

**Daisy: **Peach warned to look out for any dangerous people like Zelda. So I gotta keep my eye out for a lot of things. especially that handsome Solid Snake. He won't see this right?

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Next order of business, the teams. Thanks to a random generator, you have all been put into teams. If I call your names, please stand to the left of the log seats. Popo... Lucario... Robin... Daisy... Nana... Wii Fit Trainer... Corrin... Bayonetta... Wolf... and Meta Knight. You will now be known as... The Master Swords.

**Bayonetta: **Wow, real original.

**Chris: **As for the rest of you, go stand to the right of the log seats. Pac-Man... Pokemon Trainer... Snake... Inkling... Palutena... Simon... Mega Man... Villager... Chrom... and Lucas. You will be known as... The Chaos Emeralds.

**Inkling: **Where have I heard that name before.

**Chris: **Next order of business.

_We cut to the campers in front of the cabins._

**Chris: **These will be the cabins that you sleep in. As you can see that have both a left side and a right side. The girls of the teams will sleep on the left and the guys will sleep on the right. I'll let you all get unpacked and settled in. Meet me in the cafeteria in 10 minutes.

_We see the members of each team putting their stuff away in their cabins. We first see the girls of the Master Swords._

**Daisy: **So how do you two feel being on the opposite team of Chrom?

_Robin and Corrin looks at each with worried faces._

_*Confessional*_

**Robin: **Okay I won't lie. I was expecting to be on the same team as Chrom and Corrin. But now both Corrin and I have to go against Chrom. I just hope he doesn't get eliminated early.

**Corrin: **I'm not too fussed about being on a different from Chrom. But Robin, she's a different story. She has a huge crush on Chrom, but she won't admit it.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Bayonetta: **Oh come now my dears. There's not need to be worried. You've got me on your team.

**Nana: **What does that have to do with Chrom?

**Bayonetta: **Nothing. And that's my point. Cause we're here to win money. Not win people over.

_Bayonetta leaves._

**Daisy: **Ugh, something about her just rubs me the wrong way.

**Wii Fit Trainer: **You all seem tense. Why not do some yoga with me? It's very good for getting rid of stress.

_Wii Fit Trainer starts doing yoga poses._

**Corrin: **I think we're good.

**Robin: **Besides, we've gotta get to the cafeteria anyway.

_They all leave as we see the guys of the Master Swords not talking too much._

**Wolf: **So what's all of your excuses for being here?

**Meta Knight: **_*Sighs* _My 'friend' Kirby told me that I should come on the show. I refused but he wouldn't leave me along, so I had to say yes to stop him from bothering me.

**Lucario: **After winning the money, I'm gonna open up a sanctuary for any hurt wild Pokemon so that they can rest before I release them back into the wild.

**Wolf: **Pffft, that's it? I'm gonna use the money to build myself a bigger and better ship. And also show that I am better than Fox.

**Popo: **I'm just here to win the money. I'm not sure what I'll do yet, but I'm sure I'll decide soon.

**Meta Knight: **What, you're not gonna spend on your girlfriend?

_They all laugh._

**Popo: **_(Angry) _Hey! She's not my girlfriend. Plus, the money is for me, not her.

_He leaves as they all look at him in confusion. They also leave. Meanwhile, the girls in the Chaos Emerald cabin are getting to know each other._

**Palutena: **So, you're not only made out of ink, but you also shoot it too.

**Inkling: **It's a bit more complicated than that but pretty much yeah.

**Palutena: **Wow. That's really impressive.

**Inkling: **Do you think everything will be okay? I mean, we are the only two girls on this team. What if we get voted off early.

**Palutena: **We won't. Just do what I say and I'll make sure that neither of us are eliminated.

**Inkling: **Really? You're the best.

_Inkling runs off to the Cafeteria. Palutena watched as she smiles evilly._

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **That was way too easy. If she can be easily manipulated and as long as she does all the hard work, then this competition will be easy.

**Inkling: **This is great. Not only is Palutena my friend, but also a goddess. With her on my side, there's no way I can lose.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We see the guys in their side of the cabin talking as well._

**Mega Man: **So you really became the champion of your whole region.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Yeah. It wasn't easy. But it taught me a lot of things.

**Simon: **Ha! That's nothing. I've defeated demons and Dracula himself, can you top that.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Uhhh...

**Pac-Man: **Hey. We're all here to work together, not to compare our accomplishments.

**Lucas: **He's right. If we lose focus, then the other team will destroy us in all the challenges.

**Snake: **And we'll be the ones sent home. I don't about you, but I don't feel like going home early.

**Chrom: **None of us do. Which is why we're gonna work as a team?

**Simon: **You sure you're gonna be okay battling against your girlfriends.

**Chrom: **Hey! They're my friends and nothing more. And if I need to beat them to stay in the competition, then that's what I'll do.

**Pac-Man: **That's what I wanna hear. We can do this.

_The guys cheer. We the cut to them sitting at their tables looking down in horror at the disgusting food that Chef._

**Pokemon Trainer: **Yeah... Not so sure about this.

**Robin: **What is this stuff?

**Daisy: **I think it's supposed to be food.

**Wolf: **That doesn't look like food.

**Chef:** Oh it's food alright. So you all better get used to it. Cause this is the type of stuff that you'll be eating for the next three months.

**Lucas: **That's if we don't die first.

**Chef: **_(Yelling)_ Whatchu say boy!

**Lucas: **Nothing. I said nothing.

**Chef: **And it'll stay that way.

_Chrom takes a bite and spits it back out._

**Chrom: **Chef what's in this stuff?

**Chef: **Oh just some leftovers. From three weeks ago.

**Everyone: **Ewww.

_*Confessional*_

**Corrin: **Forget the challenges. I think the worst thing that we'll need to survive is Chef's food.

**Meta Knight: **From three weeks ago? Is he trying to kill us?

**Snake: **I think I'd rather starve to death.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Hello campers. Hope you're enjoying your lunches.

**Lucario: **_(Sarcastic) _We're ecstatic.

**Chris: **Good, cause you'll probably be losing your lunches after your first challenge. Follow me.

_We cut to the teams inside glass cases which has a Dodgeball court inside of it._

**Chris: **Teams, you're first challenge will be a good old fashioned game of Dodgeball. And even more good news, no one will be eliminated after today's challenge.

_They all cheer._

**Chris: **Instead, the winning team will get a very special reward that will get to keep until we decide to merge the teams. No onto the rules. As you may already know, in Dodgeball, if you get hit by a ball you're out. If you throw a ball but someone on the opposing team catches it, you're eliminated and the opposing team gets to bring a competition back on the court. You can also use a ball to deflect any other balls that are thrown at you, but if you drop it, you're out. There will be five rounds. The fist team to reach three wins, will win the reward.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Uh Chris, I thought Dodgeball teams only had a team of five players.

**Chris: **You're correct Trainer. Which is why each round you'll be swapping players in. But every player must at least play in one round. Unless a team wins three times in a row. Now, go choose who will be the first players on each team for round one.

_The teams are choosing who to put onto the court. We see the Swords discussing._

**Daisy: **Okay guys, we should try to start strong and show the Emeralds what we're made of.

**Bayonetta: **Or, we can start of slow. We don't want to put all our eggs in one basket.

**Daisy: **But we need to win this challenge.

**Bayonetta: **And we will, which is why I'm gonna sit out and let you all do the work.

**Robin: **And why do you get to sit out?

**Bayonetta: **We might as well as keep the best player out for the first round. It's only fair.

_Daisy and Robin and getting visibly angry._

_*Confessional*_

**Daisy: **_(Angry) _Who the hell does she think she is? She isn't some queen. And we're not her subject that will do everything for her. That lazy...

**Robin: **Now I can see why Daisy is getting mad about. That Bayonetta is so lazy. But I'm sure she'll get her karma.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Meta Knight: **Hey, take it easy. Look, Popo and Nana are great a working together and so are Robin and Corrin, so we'll put them on the same team and I'll join and lead them, while you lead team 2. That okay with you Daisy?

**Daisy: **That's fine by me. Thanks for your help Meta Knight.

**Wolf: **I think we just found our captain in Daisy.

**Nana: **I'm cool with that.

**Robin: **No arguments here.

_They all agree._

**Daisy: **Thanks guys. Now let's win this challenge.

**Master Swords: **Yeah!

_W e then see the Emeralds also discussing._

**Palutena: **So, anyone wanna go first.

**Inkling: **Oh, I'll go first.

**Palutena: **Yeah, you can't play.

**Mega Man: **And why can't she play?

**Palutena: **Well she is made out of ink and if she gets hit really fast, she might get ink all over the court and cause us to slip and lose. You don't want do you Inkling.

**Inkling: **Of course not. I guess I'll sit out.

_Inkling sits on the bench as Snake watches her and Palutena carefully_

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Something about this is fishy. I don't think Inkling the type of person to just back down like that. Something's up and I'm gonna find out what.

**Pac-Man: **Maybe I should of said something. But I don't wanna get on anyone's bad side. So I'm gonna play it safe for now.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chrom: **I've got an idea. Snake you be on the first team for round one. You've got great dodging skills, and since they'll be intimidated by you, they'll try to hit you. Which will give us the opportunity to counter them.

**Snake: **That's not a bad idea.

**Chrom: **And Pokemon Trainer. You're great at throwing. We'll put you on the second team and we'll do our best to give most of the balls to you.

**Pokemon Trainer: **I have great aim too.

**Lucas: **These are some great ideas Chrom.

**Mega Man: **I think we just found our team captain.

**Pac-Man: **I can agree with that one.

**Snake: **I won't argue.

_Villager nods._

**Palutena: **Yeah sure. Why not.

**Chrom: **Thanks guys. Okay, let's do this.

_They all cheers._

_*Confessional*_

**Chrom: **Man. I wasn't expecting to become team captain, but I guess anything can happen. Now I just hope that I can help my team to may victories.

**Palutena: **_(Annoyed) _I was supposed to be team captain. But, if we lose challenges, then they vote for Chrom for being a bad leader and then I can become captain. So no matter what happens, I still win.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We see the two teams on their sides of the courts._

**Chris: **Teams ready? And... Go!

_The Swords grab their balls but are immediately distracted by Snake being on the court._

**Robin: **What's Snake doing on the court?

**Popo: **I thought they would keep him out unless they were desperate.

**Daisy: **It doesn't matter. They're obviously trying to intimidate us. So we'll focus fire on him.

_They all throw their balls at Snake but he dodges all of them. The swords look amazed._

_*Confessional*_

**Daisy: **Wow. Snake has got some moves. I think I'm starting to feel a bit flustered. _(Realises what she said) _Because of the weather. Not because I think Snake is hot or anything.

**Robin: **Yeah, I saw Daisy blushing. She has a major crush on Snake. I know how she feels. _(Realises what she said) _Not that I have a crush on anyone.

_*End of Confessional*_

_The Emeralds then throw their balls and eliminate all of the Swords._

**Chris: **And round one goes to the Emeralds. Time to switch teams.

_The teams switch around._

**Chris: **It's time for round two. And... Go!

_The teams start as the Swords start throwing balls and manage to eliminate Lucas. Then Pokemon Trainer throws a ball and it's too fast for Wolf to dodge. Pokemon Trainer then eliminates everyone else on the Swords team._

**Chris: **And the Emeralds win again. Which means they're one win away from getting a rewards. Will the Swords be able to make a comeback? Or will the Emeralds crush them for a third straight round? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Island 2.

_*Commercials*_

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. The Emeralds are winning two to nothing on the Dodgeball challenge. But, can the Swords pull off a comeback. I doubt it.

_We see the Swords looking down with Daisy trying to cheer them up._

**Daisy: **Come on guys, we can't give up now. We still have a chance.

**Wolf: **No offence Daisy, bit there's no way we can win.

**Wii Fit Trainer: **They are much more skilled then us.

**Robin: **Well it would be easier if some people were actually helping to win.

_She looks at Bayonetta in anger._

**Bayonetta: **Hey don't blame me. Lucario hasn't done a thing either.

_We see Lucario meditating. Daisy approaches him._

**Daisy: **Hey, Lucario?

**Lucario: **What?

**Daisy: **Do you think you can help us try to win? I know we're interrupting your meditating but we really need your help.

_Lucario see Daisy looking desperate._

**Lucario: **Okay I'll help. I've been studying their strategy and I think I know a way to beat them.

**Nana: **How?

_They all listen in. As we then see the Emeralds huddled up._

**Chrom: **Okay guys, I think we should do what we did in the first round.

**Inkling: **Hey, maybe I can be on the team this time.

**Palutena: **But our strategy has been working really well so far. You don't wanna ruin that do you.

**Inkling: **I guess not.

_Snake looks at Palutena in anger_

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **I don't know what Palutena is up to, but if speaks to Inkling like that again, then I'm gonna step in.

**Chrom: **As captain I know I should help, but if the strategy works, then we can do anything to jeopardise it.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Okay, round three. Go!

_Snake tries to distract the Swords again, but this time, they throw the balls at the other team member and it distracts Snake long enough for him to get hit._

**Chris: **Well that's a shocker. The Swords win their first point. Time for round four.

_The teams switch with Pokemon Trainer on the court instead of Snake._

**Chris: **And... Go!

_The Swords focus their fire on Pokemon Trainer and eliminate him and then eliminate the others._

**Chris: **And the Swords win again, which means the scores are tied at two to two. Which mean it's sudden death time. All rules are now off the table. The teams will choose their best five players. It now doesn't matter whether they've played or not, choose your teams.

_We go to the swords first._

**Daisy: **Okay Lucario will be on the team. Meta Knight, you're great at dodging so you're on too. Wolf you've got a good throwing arm so you're in too. I'll go in and lead.

**Corrin: **That just leaves one more person.

_They all look at Bayonetta in anger._

**Bayonetta: **You want me to play? After you won the last two rounds without me. You don't need me and it's clear to see that.

**Daisy: **Why you...

**Nana: **Um Daisy, I'll do it...

**Popo: **No, I'll do it. Since I am better than you.

**Daisy: **Uh sure, I guess the fifth player is Popo.

_We then go over to the Emeralds._

**Chrom: **Okay, Snake and Pokemon Trainer are obvious choices. We'll also select Pac-Man since he was good both dodging and throwing.

**Mega Man: **You should stay in as well Chrom.

**Lucas: **Yeah, the team will need a leader.

**Chrom: **Okay, we just need one more person.

**Inkling: **Hey um Chrom. I know Chris said to ignore the rules, but I was really hoping to...

**Palutena: **Oh come on Inkling, you're not gonna play. We need to the five best players and we haven't even seen how good you are.

**Inkling: **That's because I haven't played yet.

**Palutena: **Exactly, that's why we can't trust if you're good or not.

**Inkling: **But I... I thought...

_Inkling start to get tears in her eyes and is about to cry. Snake gets angry from seeing this._

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Okay, this has gone too far. I'm putting a stop to this.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Snake: **That's it! I can't watch any more of this. If Inkling says she wants to play, then she'll play.

**Palutena: **Why do you want her to play so much. We don't even know if she'd good enough to play.

**Snake: **That's because you stop her from playing. And the rest of you don't even speak up about it.

_They all look down in shame._

_*Confessional*_

**Mega Man: **Man. When Snake puts it like that, we really have just forgotten about Inkling. I feel sorry for her.

**Pac-Man: **Snake is right. We should of stood up for her but none of us. Some teammates we are.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Man did we ever screw up.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Snake: **Listen Chrom. I get that you're the captain and you call the shots but...

**Chrom: **You're right Snake. And you've made me realise my mistakes as leader. I've been an awful leader and I let one of my own teammates down. Inkling, you're in the team.

**Inkling: **Really?

**Lucas: **We're really sorry for not doing anything.

**Mega Man: **We really messed up.

**Chrom: **We don't expect you to forgive us. But please, help us win this challenge.

_Inkling wipes tears from her eyes and smiles with confidence._

**Inkling: **I forgive you all. Now let's win this.

_They all cheer as Palutena looks at them in anger._

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena:** That damn Snake. Who does he think he is interfering. But it's fine. Guess I'll just win this competition the hard way.

**Daisy: **Wow. Snake was amazing. It was a good thing I was able to hear it. He is just so amazing.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Okay, this is the fifth and final round. And... Go!

_The two teams start to throw balls at each other. Popo gets eliminated straight away but the Sword then overpower the Emeralds and eliminate everyone but Inkling. The Swords in the bench start cheering._

**Palutena: **Well, we've lost.

_Lucario, Meta Knight and Wolf look at Inkling with evil smiles and are ready throw their balls. Inkling gets into a ready position. They start throwing their balls but Inkling then runs towards it and jumps and does a few twists in the air and throws her own ball and eliminates Meta Knight. Both teams look shocked. Wolf angrily throws another ball and Inkling does a back flip and use a ball to deflect Wolfs ball which hits him and eliminates him. The Emeralds start to cheer._

**Snake: **You've got this Inkling.

**Chrom: **Just one more to go.

**Robin: **You've got this Lucario.

**Daisy: **Just stay focused.

_Lucario and Inkling look at each other. They each have a ball in their hand. Inkling throws first but misses and Lucario dodges and throws his one faster. Inkling then flips over it and grabs it. She then lifts it up in the air._

**Chris: **And Inkling wins it for the Emeralds which means they get the prize of having the most comfortable mattresses in the world on their beds until the merge.

_The Emeralds cheer as they carry Inkling about them and walk out._

**Chris: **Swords. You were so close to making the ultimate comeback. The good news though, is that no one is getting eliminated.

**Corrin: **_*Not Impressed* _Yeah, good news.

_They all stare at Bayonetta in anger._

**Chris: **But the bad news is that you'll just be sleeping on the normal mattresses. Now I suggest you get some shut eye.

_Night falls and we see Snake sitting on the porch as Inkling approaches him._

**Inkling: **Mind if I sit here?

**Snake: **Go ahead.

_She sits down._

**Inkling: **Listen, thank you for what you did today. I'm not exactly very good at standing up for myself. And I guess I let Palutena get to me.

**Snake: **_*Sighs* _Listen kid. You're obviously very talented and will be great in challenges. But you can't let people get you down like that. If you do, then you'll be the first one on the team to go home. And I know you don't want that. So I'm gonna give you some advice. Listen to your heart and do what you think is right for yourself and don't let anyone tell you different.

**Inkling: **You're right Snake. Thank you again.

**Snake: **And if you need anything, you've got me here to help.

**Chrom: **As well as me.

_Chrom approaches them._

**Chrom: **I'm sorry again for what happened Inkling. But I promise, if anything like that happens again, let me know and I'll help you any way I can.

**Inkling: **Thank you. Both of you. Anyway, I'm getting pretty tired. Goodnight.

_They all go into their side of the cabins._

**Chris: **Ooh looks like we've got a bit of tension in both of the teams. I love it. But, who will be the first camper voted off the Island? Will Palutena get her team to trust her? And what challenge will I have in store for the teams? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island 2!


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

**Chris: **Last time on Total Smash Island 2. I, the great Chris McClain, introduced you all to a new season of Total Smash. We were introduced to 20 new Smash brothers characters that will be fighting it out to win the amazing prize of 10 million dollars. After all of the campers were put into their teams of the Master Swords and the Chaos Emeralds. And after the go settled into their cabins, they were introduced to their first of many fun challenges that I have in store for them. The two teams were put against each other in the honourable and painful game of Dodgeball. It was going well for the Emeralds, until Lucario of the Swords got involved and nearly led his team to victory. But, when it came down to the sudden death round, it was Inkling who flipped and threw herself and her team to victory and earned themselves the prize of amazing mattresses to sleep on until the merge. Though not everything was not okay with the Swords as it seems that Bayonetta has already made a few enemies and no friends. Will Bayonetta survive her teammates? Will the Emeralds coast to another victory? And who will be the first camper to be voted off the Island? Find out on today's episode, of Total... Smash... Island 2!

_Intro._

_We see all of the campers inside of the Cafeteria. We see the Emeralds all look happy and relaxed._

**Mega Man: **Man, those mattresses are really comfortable.

**Chrom: **I didn't think I would be able to get a good night's sleep on this Island, but I'm happy to be proven wrong.

**Snake: **Don't get too comfortable. The mattresses won't last forever. They'll be gone once the teams merge.

**Lucas: **Yeah, but that won't happen for a long while.

_Daisy will walk past the Emeralds and goes over to Snake._

**Daisy: **Come on Snake. I know you're right. But you can at least enjoy it while it lasts.

**Snake: **Yeah, that's true. I guess I'm so used to be on my toes so much that I haven't really relaxed a lot.

**Daisy: **Well, maybe it's time you let your team help you relax.

_The both smile at each other. Daisy walks away as Palutena watches closely. The other Emeralds look at Snake with smirks._

**Snake: **What?

**Inkling: **Oh nothing... Casanova.

_They all laugh as Snake blushes and continues to eat his food._

**Simon Belmont: **Oh come now Snake. We're just pulling your leg.

**Chrom: **Exactly. Just make sure you're not distracted during challenges.

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **They don't think I know what's going one. They may have fooled everyone else, but not me. They're gonna team up and get rid of everyone, one by one. Well they won't get me. I'll make sure to keep a very close eye on those two.

**Snake: **As much as I appreciate Daisy helping me, we're still in a competition. Which means that I need to focus on this game and not let my feelings get in the way of it. No matter how much I like Daisy.

_Snake looks at the camera realising what he said/_

**Snake: **You can cut that out right?

_*End of Confessional*_

_Meanwhile, the Master Swords all look miserable, apart from Lucario and Meta Knight who are just eating. And Bayonetta is relaxing and smirking._

**Daisy: **Hey come one guys, don't look so down.

**Robin: **Why, we lost the challenge.

**Bayonetta: **Oh come now. It was just one challenge, there will be many more.

**Meta Knight: **To us yes. To you, it's another way for you to be lazy.

**Bayonetta: **Hey I'm not the one who lost the last challenge.

**Corrin: **Well that's because you barely got involved.

**Bayonetta: **Well you all had it under control.

**Nana: **We were losing until Lucario helped us.

**Lucario: **Don't drag me into this.

**Bayonetta: **Well he only got involved because you all weren't pulling your weight.

**Robin: **(Angry) We weren't pulling our weight.

**Corrin: **Looks who's talking.

_They all start arguing excepting for Lucario who is eating, Daisy who is trying to calm everyone down and Wolf looking angry. Wolf then stands up and bangs on the table._

**Wolf: **_*Yells* _ENOUGH!

_Everyone stops and looks at Wolf, including the Emeralds who are now looking towards the Swords' table. Wolf then sits down and takes a deep breath._

**Wolf: **Look, I know tension is high right now. But we can't lose focus. Sure we lost the first challenge, but we shouldn't be focusing on that. We should focus on what to do for the next challenge and work as a team to win it.

**Daisy: **Wolf is right guys. We shouldn't be sulking, we should be getting riled up to win the challenge.

**Robin: **Daisy is right. We might be competing for the same prize, but we're still a team.

**Wolf: **Exactly. So let's act and work like one.

_They all cheer and Lucario also smiles. Afterwards, they will hear a whistling coming towards them in the distance._

**Pokemon Trainer: **Hey, does anyone else hear that?

_They all stop and hear the whistling getting closer._

**Pac-Man: **It sounds like there's something coming towards us.

**Mega Man: **And it's... whistling?

_Chris then runs in with a panicked look._

**Nana: **Are you okay Chris?

**Popo: **You look like you were running for your life.

**Chris: **That's because I am. There's a bomb coming this way, and it's gonna hit us all.

**Everyone: **WHAT?!

**Snake: **Everybody duck under the tables.

_They all duck under the table._

**Mega Man: **Well, this is guys. I just want to say that even though we've only been a team for a short time, I'm gonna miss you guys.

**Palutena: **Oh don't be so dramatic.

**Simon Belmont: **Yes, we'll be okay. Right?

**Lucas: **WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

_The whistling gets closer and then Chris presses a button and it stop and Chris starts laughing._

**Chris: **Man, you guys are so easy to fool.

**Wii Fit Trainer: **Wait. You mean that as all just a prank.

**Chris: **Yep and I got you all pretty good.

**Meta Knight: **_(Angry) _Not cool man. Not cool.

**Chris: **Hey it's not my fault you're all so gullible.

**Inkling: **You made us all believe we were gonna get blown up and die.

**Chris: **And whose fault is that?

**Chrom: **Yours.

**Chris: **Well now that is all over, I think it's time to get onto more important matters. Like today's challenge.

_*Confessional*_

**Pokemon Trainer: **So first Chris makes us believe we're about to get blown up...

**Pac-Man: **And then he wants us to do a challenge straight away.

**Nana: **I don't know what to be angry about, the fact that he pranked us...

**Corrin: **Or the fact that he's making do a challenge straight away after mentally scaring us.

**Lucario: **That guy has a seriously messed up look on what humour is.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **If you couldn't tell from my excellent prank earlier...

**Snake: **And by excellent, you mean totally stupid.

**Chris: **Hey! No interrupting.

_Snake looks at Chris with an annoyed look and then rolls his eyes._

**Chris: **Now, if you couldn't tell from what happened earlier, today's challenge will really test your ability to work as a team and your strategy skills, as you'll be competing against each other in a Military infiltration challenge.

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Alright, time to put my skills to the test.

**Wolf: **I run my own team of pilots. I think I can handle this.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Here's how the challenge will work. One team will be tasked to infiltrate the base of the defending team and just take over their base. The only way for the attacking team to win is to get every single member of your team, inside the base of the defending team. All the defending team needs to do, is to defend their base from being taken over for at least 4 hours. The teams who loses today's challenge will be voting off one of their teammates in the first Bonfire Ceremony of the season.

**Robin: **So who's going to be the attacking team.

**Chris: **Well, since the Emeralds won the last challenge, I'm gonna give them the privilege of choosing which team they would like to be.

**Lucario: **_*Angry* _What!?

**Meta Knight: **You've got to be kidding me.

**Chris: **Hey, it's not my fault you lost the last challenge.

**Daisy: **It's fine guys. Cause we're gonna win this challenge.

_We then see the Emeralds discussing in a huddle._

**Chris: **I think we should be the attacking team.

**Inkling: **How do you figure that?

**Chrom: **We, we've got Simon who is always infiltrating castles.

**Simon Belmont: **This true. And I always come out on top.

**Pac-Man: **Careful, your ego is showing.

_Simon Belmont looks at Pac-Man with an annoyed look._

**Chrom: **Plus, we've got Snake who is so used to infiltration it's pretty much second nature to him.

**Snake: **Exactly, and I think I have a plan to get in.

**Palutena: **That's great, but I have a better idea and we'll do my idea.

**Pokemon Trainer: **And who made you leader?

**Palutena: **I did, just now. Do you have a problem with that?

**Inkling: **Come on guys. Let's give her a chance.

**Chrom: **Fine.

_They break the huddle._

**Chris: **Have you all come to a decision?

**Chrom: **We have. We are going to be the attacking team.

**Chris: **Great to hear. Which means that the Master Swords will be the defenders.

**Daisy: **That's fine by us.

**Popo: **I just have one question.

**Lucario: **What's that?

**Popo: **What are we exactly defending?

**Chris: **That is a very good question Popo. You're already inside your base.

_They all look around._

**Mega Man: **The cafeteria?

**Chris: **Yep.

**Corrin: **I guess that's not too bad.

**Chris: **I'd suggest not making too much of a mess though. Otherwise, I don't think Chef I'll be very happy.

_They will see Chef with an angry face cutting some meat._

**Nana: **Well I guess we can clean up if anything happens.

**Chef: **You're damn right you will.

**Chris: **Emeralds. Your starting point will be the cabins. I will give both teams thirty minutes to discuss strategy. Once you hear the klaxon, that means your thirty minutes are up and the four hours of challenge time will start. So I suggest you all get a move on.

_The Emeralds will leave the cafeteria and the Swords will stay inside._

**Chris: **Which team will come up with the better strategy? Which team will win the challenge? And who will be the first camper to be voted off? Will it be someone from the Chaos Emeralds, or from the first losers the Master Swords?

**Wolf: **You know, we're standing right here.

**Chris: ** I know. Find out after we come back, on Total... Smash... Island 2

_Commercials_

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. We last left off with the two team discussing strategies for their Military infiltration challenge, where the Emeralds need to overtake the base of the Swords, where the base is the cafeteria. Let's see how both teams are strategising.

_We go to the Cafeteria where we see the Swords sitting on one of the tables and talking._

**Corrin: **So how are we gonna defend this place? This place isn't exactly a fortress.

**Daisy: **I'm sure we'll think of something.

**Meta Knight: **Do you have any ideas?

**Daisy: **Well... no.

**Lucario: **Well we can't just sit here and do nothing. Otherwise, the Emeralds will just walk all over us.

**Wolf: **Well that's not gonna happen.

**Robin: **You have a plan to stop them?

**Wolf: **I do. But I'm gonna need all of your help if we're gonna win.

**Popo: **And what makes you think we'll listen to you?

**Robin: **Do you have any better ideas? At least Wolf is trying.

**Daisy: **Go ahead Wolf, what's your plan?

_Everyone looks at Wolf as the camera pulls away as Wolf explains everything to his team._

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **Haha, man, these idiots are so easy to manipulate. It's the perfect plan, I pretend to care and help them win challenges and that means I gain their trust. I just need to keep this up and I'll be rolling in that money in now time.

**Corrin: **Maybe Wolf isn't as bad as everyone says he is. Maybe this is him turning over a new leaf.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see the Emeralds outside of the Cabins in a semi circle listening to Palutena._

**Palutena: **So as you know, the Cafeteria only have one entrance. Which means this is the only place we can get in.

**Pac-Man: **We know that. But how are we all gonna get in?

**Palutena: **That's where my brilliant plans comes into play.

**Snake: **This oughta be good.

**Palutena: **We hit them with everything we have.

**Mega Man: **Wait, you're not suggesting we...

**Palutena: **Yep. We go full out and hit them with everything.

**Chrom: **That's insane. That will never work.

**Palutena: **I'm sorry. Do any of you have a better plan?

**Chrom: **Yeah. Literally anything else.

**Inkling: **Come on guys, let's not fight each other. Let's just see how this goes and then we can think of other ways to beat the Swords if this plan fails.

**Snake: **I think you mean WHEN this plan fails.

_Palutena looks at Snake with a disgusted look._

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **Grrr, that damn Snake. Whose does he think he is? Just because this is the sort of this he does all the time he thinks he's an expert. Well I'll show him. I'll show his little girlfriend too.

**Snake: **I don't trust Palutena. But for the sake of the team I'm gonna go along with her plans. But if she's starts to annoy me... I will get involved.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Pokemon Trainer: **Come on Inkling. You can't possibly think this plan is a good idea.

**Inkling: **Well... I

_A klaxon goes off._

**Chris: **_*Over a tannoy* _Alright campers, your thirty minutes is up and your four hours of challenge time has begun. I wish you all the best of luck and try not to kill each other. Or do. I'm happy either way,

**Chrom: **Look, we don't have time for this. Let's just do Plautena's plan and try to win this thing.

**Palutena: **Thank you Chrom

**Chrom: **Don't push it. Just tell us where you want us.

_We then see the Swords all yelling and running towards the Cafeteria, but then Wolf and Robin pop out of nowhere and blind them all by squirting Ketchup and Mustard into their eyes and the other using kitchen utensils to throw at the Emeralds._

**Snake: **Fall back!

_The Emeralds run away back to the Cabins as the Swords celebrate._

**Nana: **Score one for the Master Swords.

**Corrin: **That was a great plan Wolf.

**Wolf: **Why thank you.

**Meta Knight: **Hey. We can't celebrate just yet. There's still a long way to go in this challenge.

**Lucario: **Meta Knight is right. This was a good start but we don't know what they will have planned for next time.

**Wolf: **They're right. Let's get ready for their next attack.

_They all run in and see Bayonetta sitting on the table doing her nails._

**Wolf: **And can I ask why you didn't help us during that attack?

**Bayonetta: **Well you seemed like you had it all under control and I didn't want to get in the way.

**Daisy: **But we need every advantage we can take. We need everyone to do their part.

**Bayonetta: **And I will. Once I've finished doing everything to make myself look even better.

_The whole team looks at her in anger._

**Wolf: **Let's not get distracted. We still have a challenge to win.

_*Confessional*_

**Daisy: **Ugh. I can't stand Bayonetta. As much as I want to win today's challenge... I don't mind if we lose. Because that means I can vote her off.

**Robin: **That Bayonetta is no lazy and annoying. If we weren't so busy with the challenge, I think I would slap her in the face.

**Corrin: **Bayonetta better hope that we win. Because if we don't... then I think we all know how it will end.

**Wii Fit Trainer: **Bayonetta is really making everyone angry. Once this challenge is over, I'll see if everyone will want to cal down with some yoga.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see the Emeralds get back to the cabins as they all are catching their breath from running._

**Simon Belmont: **Well that didn't go as planned.

**Snake: **_*Sarcastic* _Yeah. Who would of thought?

**Pac-Man: **So... what's the plan now leader?

**Palutena: **Hold on I'm thinking.

**Lucas: **Well don't think for too long. We have a time limit on today's challenge.

**Palutena: **I got it. I have a new plan.

**Inkling: **We're not gonna got all out again are we?

**Palutena: **Of course not.

**Chrom: **Thank god.

**Palutena: **You guys are gonna rush them as I stay back here to think of more plans.

**Pokemon Trainer: **I beg your pardon?

**Mega Man: **Why do you get to stay back?

**Palutena: **Because I'm the leader and I said so.

_They all look at her in anger, but Snake butts in._

**Snake: **Come on guys. Let's not argue. Let's just get this over with.

_They will all start walking away as Inkling looks back at Palutena annoyed who looks at her nails and Inkling rejoins her team. They will see that the entrance is empty._

**Pokemon Trainer: **Why is no one there?

**Simon Belmont: **It's most likely a trap.

**Snake: **Well, whatever the reason, we have our orders.

**Mega Man: **Do we have to follow orders?

**Snake: **Well if we don't, we're probably never gonna hear the end of it from Palutena.

**Chrom: **Good point.

_They all run towards the entrance, but then all get caught in a giant net that is being held by Lucario. The Swords, except for Bayonetta, walk out of the entrance._

**Meta Knight: **You do know that what you're doing is not working right?

**Pac-Man: **Oh trust me, we know.

**Wolf: **It doesn't matter, you won't anyway. Now everyone, time to let them go.

_Lucario lowers the net and Wolf ties the top up. The Swords then lift up the Emeralds and take them to the cabins and drop them off and Wolf then unties the net and the Emeralds all fall out._

**Robin: **Sorry about this guys, we just want to win this challenge.

**Wolf: **We look forward to your next attack.

_The Swords walk away, but Daisy looks back and waves at Snake. Palutena then walk out of her cabin and see her team in the floor._

**Palutena: **Man, you guys can't do anything right can you?

**Snake: **Alright, you know what...

**Inkling: **_*Angry* _That's it. I've had enough of your comments.

**Palutena: **Excuse me?!

**Inkling: **You think that just because you're a goddess that you think you know everything, well guess what, you don't. You're a terrible leader, a bad strategist and a bad friend.

_Palutena looks stunned as the rest of the team all look stunned except for Snake._

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Well then. I guess the squid does have a spine.

**Chrom: **Damn. Inkling really gave it to Palutena. I bet it felt good though.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Go Inkling! You tell her how you feel. Let her know how bad she is.

**Pac-Man: **Now I'm not one to comment... But dang, Palutena got what she deserved.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Palutena: **Fine then. If you think you can come up with a better idea, then I'm all ears.

**Inkling: **Gladly. Hey Snake.

**Snake: **Yeah?

**Inkling: **You're a master of infiltration. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it.

**Snake: **Sure. But this does mean you will have to follow my every order.

_Everyone but Snake and Palutena say 'Yes Sir' and salute. They all then look at Palutena._

**Palutena: **Fine.

_We then see the Swords getting their next plan ready as Bayonetta sits and does nothing. _

**Lucario: **You know, you could actually help out once in a while.

**Bayonetta: **But you're doing such a good job and I don't want to interrupt.

**Meta Knight: **Just leave it Lucario. She's not worth the time.

_They will then hear something from outside. They both go outside where everyone else is looking at something._

**Lucario: **Everything okay?

**Wolf: **Yeah, it's just...

_They see the Emeralds walking towards them and then stopping so that they're in talking distance._

**Corrin: **Can we help you guys?

**Mega Man: **Yeah. You can help but surrendering.

**Popo: **Wow, what a great plan.

**Daisy: **And what will you do if we don't surrender.

**Simon Belmont: **We can't tell you. It's a secret.

_We then see Snake, Lucas and Inkling behind the cafeteria._

**Lucas: **I don't know if I can do this guys.

**Snake: **Relax, it's fine. Once we get in, all you need to do is get into the kitchen, make some noise when I give the signal and then we'll capture them.

**Inkling: **But what if someone's in there?

**Snake: **Leave that to me.

_They sneak onto the roof and they all land quietly. Bayonetta sees them, but says nothing. The three look at each other in confusion, but run into the kitchen. Inkling and Snake grab a net and some rope. Lucas grabs a plate._

**Snake: **Now!

_Lucas breaks the plate and the Swords hear it._

**Meta Knight: **What was that?

**Wolf: **Robin, Corrin, go check it out.

_They go in, only to get ambushed by Snake and Inkling as they tie them up. They scream for help, which distracts the Swords as the Emeralds run them over and all go into the cafeteria. They all cheer as Chris walks into the cafeteria._

**Chris: **And it looks like the Master Emeralds have won today's challenge.

_They all cheer._

**Pac-Man: **That was a great plan Snake.

**Pokemon Trainer: **You really saved the day.

_They all look at Palutena who just walks out in a huff. Wolf and the Swords will walk into the cafeteria and see Robin and Corrin tied up and Bayonetta sitting in the table doing nothing._

**Chris: **Master Swords. Unfortunately you've lost again. But, this time it's even more unfortunate because have to vote someone off. I'll see you all at the ceremony.

_They help untie Robin and Corrin. As the Emeralds also leave._

**Wii Fit Trainer: **Are you two okay?

**Robin: **We're fine. Not that Bayonetta was much help.

**Bayonetta: **Oh come on, you can't blame me for your mistakes.

**Robin: **I can. And I will.

**Wolf: **Hey, that's enough. We'll let the voting decide.

**Daisy: **Yeah, let's all think long and hard about who to vote off.

_They all walk away staring at Bayonetta who gives them a non caring look. The evening comes and the Swords are sitting down facing Chris who is holding a tray of Marshmallows._

**Chris: **Campers. Welcome, to the bonfire ceremony. Whenever a team loses a challenge, you will be coming here after you cast your votes, where you'll see one of your fellow campers get voted off, catch a ride on the boat of losers and leave the Island. Forever.

_*Confessional*_

**Nana: **This one is a no brainer.

**Lucario: **Like you even need to ask.

**Daisy: **This seems mean. But it has to be done.

**Bayonetta: **There's just so many choices. But I think I know who should and will go home.

**Wolf: **If I wanna stay on everyone's good side, I need to have the same vote. This game is just too easy.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **You have all casted your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will walk up here and claim your marshmallow. And the first marshmallow goes to... Wolf... Daisy... Wii Fit Trainer... Corrin... Nana... Lucario... Popo... Meta Knight... and the final marshmallow goes to... Robin.

**Bayonetta: **Wait what?! This is a mistake, I can't be the one leaving.

**Chris: **Voting says otherwise. It was pretty unanimous. Time to get in the boat.

**Bayonetta: **No, I refuse.

**Chris: **That's fine. Hey Chef, an you do the honours.

_Chef then grabs Bayonetta and carries her and throws her onto the boat._

**Robin: **Wait Bayonetta. There's something I wanna give you before you go.

_Bayonetta smile but then Robin slaps her as the boat leaves. They all cheer her._

**Chris: **The rest of you are safe. For now. Now I suggest you all go and get some shut eye.

_They will all walk back to the cabins, but then Daisy will see Snake sitting in front of his cabin. Daisy walks over._

**Daisy: **Hey. Everything okay?

**Snake: **Hmm? Oh yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to sit outside for a bit before hitting the hay.

**Daisy: **Inkling told me about how you helped your team win. That was really cool of you.

**Snake: **Hah, that's nothing. You should of seen Inkling when she stood up to Palutena. It was great.

**Daisy: **_*Chuckles* _I bet. Anyway, I better go and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?

**Snake: **Of course princess.

_They both them go into their cabins._

**Chris: **Well well well. It seems that there is love blooming in the battlefield. I wonder how this one will play out. Bit, what challenge will the two teams face next? Which camper will be next to be voted off? And will the Swords do better now that Bayonetta has left? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island 2!


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

**Chris: **Last time on Total Smash Island 2. The two teams were on the opposite ends of the spectrum. The Emeralds were all relaxed and seemed to be getting along after winning the last challenge which won them the amazing mattresses until the merge. Meanwhile, the Swords just sat there miserably as once again, Bayonetta got on everyone's nerves and drove them crazy. But it didn't stay that way for long after Wolf decided to take charge and show hi his more sportsmanship side. Or did he? The challenge I set for the two teams was a military infiltration challenge, where one team was tasked to take over the base of the defending team. And since the Emeralds won the last challenge, they chose to be the attacking team. But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for the ever calm Emeralds, as Palutena tried to assert her dominance and made herself the leader. Whereas the Swords were all working together under the leadership of Wolf. Except for Bayonetta. Plautena's plans all failed and it looked like the Swords were gonna pick up their first challenge win, until Inkling finally snapped and made Snake in charge of the mission, which helped the Emeralds win the challenge. And after probably the most unanimous vote ever, as Bayonetta was voted off. Can the Swords pull it together and win their first challenge? How long can the Emeralds survive the wrath of Palutena? And what gruelling challenge do I have in store for the teams today? Find out in today's episode of Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Intro*_

_We go into the cafeteria where we see the two teams at their tables. We go over to see the Swords all looking miserable again._

**Robin: **Well this stinks.

**Popo: **You can say that again.

**Robin: **Well this stinks.

**Lucario: **I don't think he meant that literally.

**Meta Knight: **To be fair, this does stink twice as much as it did last time.

**Lucario: **Good point.

_We see Daisy looking around, looking worried._

_*Confessional*_

**Daisy: **Look, I'm glad that Bayonetta isn't here anymore. But it doesn't really help that the morale is even lower since we lost a second challenge in a row. But... this doesn't mean that we should give up.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Daisy: **Okay guys. We may have lost another challenge. But we can't give up. We can still win the next challenge.

**Wolf: **Daisy. As much as I love the enthusiasm, if we haven't won a challenge by now, then who says we can win a challenge at all.

**Corrin: **Hey, at least Daisy is trying to be positive.

**Wolf: **I'm not saying we shouldn't be positive. But we need to face reality.

**Nana: **Yeah. And the reality is that now that Bayonetta is gone, we can actually go full out.

**Robin: **She's right. Bayonetta was holding us back. But now, we don't have her holding us back.

**Meta Knight: **That's right. We can do this. And we can do even better than before.

_They all cheer. We see Snake looking over at Daisy and smiling._

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Daisy is a pretty good leader. She can really bring her whole team from being sad to being energised. I kinda wish she was on my team.

**Daisy: **I'm really glad that everyone is feeling better after what I said. But this does mean that we can't have anymore setbacks. It's time to win our first challenge.

**Wolf: **Daisy is a pretty good leader. She's a good competitor. Which means I have to get rid of her soon so that she doesn't get in my way of winning.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see the Emeralds all looking happy and talking._

**Pokemon Trainer: **Well guys. That's another challenge win for us.

**Lucas: **Yeah. If I didn't know it, I'd say we're experts at this.

**Mega Man: **I wouldn't say experts. But we are better than the other team.

**Pac-Man: **And that's all we need.

**Inkling: **The more we win, the longer we all stay in the game.

**Chrom**: I like the sound of that.

**Pac-Man: **Then let's just keep winning.

_They all cheer._

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **Man, it felt really go to blow up at Palutena during the last challenge. And I really feel like the team is coming together.

**Mega Man: **This team rules. I wouldn't be surprised if most of us make it to the merge.

**Pac-Man: **This team is doing great. But we can't let our guard down. We must stay vigilant.

_*End of confessional*_

_Palutena then walks into the cafeteria. She looks always from her team and clears her throat. They all look at her with 'Really?' looks. She clears her throat again but louder. She does it again._

**Snake: **You know... you should really get that throat checked out.

_They all laugh._

**Palutena: **Can't you see that I'm waiting.

**Mega Man: **For what, the sun to go down?

**Chrom: **For the next challenge?

**Inkling: **For someone to like you?

_They all laugh again._

**Palutena: **Ugh. I'm waiting for someone to get me my breakfast.

**Simon Belmont: **And why would we do that?

**Palutena: **Um hello? Goddess.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Um hello? So called leader who nearly lost the last challenge for her team.

**Palutena: **That was a fluke and you know it.

**Pac-Man: **Yes, it was a total fluke that you didn't know what you were doing.

**Palutena: **Excuse me!

_Inkling then walk over to Chef who is cooking._

**Inkling: **Hey Chef.

**Chef: **What?!

**Inkling: **You got some leftover breakfast for princess over there.

**Chef: **Yep. But I'll worn you, it's starting to mould.

**Inkling: **That's fine.

_Chef goes to get the food._

**Snake: **You don't have to do this Inkling.

**Mega Man: **Yeah. I'm sure she can still get her own food.

_Chef brings the food where we can see it's eggs and sausages, but the sausages have some green mould on them._

**Inkling: **It's fine. As long as it will shut her up.

_Inkling puts the plate down in front of Palutena. Palutena looks at the food and looks disgusted._

**Palutena; **On second thought, I'm not that hungry.

_Everyone rolls their eyes. Chris then walks into the cafeteria._

**Chris: **Good Morning campers. And how are we all doing on this fun filled day?

_Everyone looks at Chris with annoyed looks._

**Chris: **Huh, not a lively bunch today are you?

**Simon Belmont: **_(Sarcastically) _I wonder why?

**Chris: **Well you will be, especially after today's challenge.

_*Confessional*_

**Nana****: **I don't like where this is going.

**Meta Knight: **I feel like Chris has something really evil planned.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see everyone at the beach._

**Lucario: **Uh Chris... why are we at the beach?

**Chris: **I'm glad you asked Lucario. This will be the starting line to today's challenge.

**Lucas: **What even is today's challenges?

**Chris: **A triathlon.

_Everyone but Wii Fit Trainers groans in disgust._

**Chris: **I knew you'd all love the sound of that. Here's how the challenge will work. Like a normal triathlon, you will first be swimming towards the both of losers that Chef is on and then you need to swim back to shore and then get on one of the bikes that will be here when you finish. Then you will ride the bikes around the beach and then you need to get off and run for live and run around the entire beach. The first team to get all of their members across the finish line at the cabins will win today's challenge and the losing team will need to send a player home.

**Chrom: **Hey Chris. I don't know if you've noticed, but we have ten people in our team, so aren't we at a disadvantage.

**Chris: **Don't worry, I know. Which is why I'm gonna make this fair.

**Pac-Man: **Sweet.

**Chris: **Which is why I'm gonna allow the Master Swords to choose one of your teammates to not participate in the race and will be watching to race with me and will wait with me at the finish line.

**Corrin: **So we get to choose who doesn't get to be in the challenge.

**Chris: **Yes. Now I suggest you choose in the next thirty seconds or I'll change my mind.

_*Confessional*_

**Meta Knight: **So we can get have any one of their teammates to not participate in today's challenge?

**Robin: **Man, either Chris hates the Emeralds or he's really helpful towards us. Or both.

**Wolf: **I think the choice is pretty easy.

**Lucario: **It's a no brainer as who we need to choose.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We see the Swords all huddling and whispering. After a few seconds, they break the huddle._

**Daisy: **Chris, we've decided on who we want to not be in today's challenge.

**Chris: **Alright. So who have you chosen?

**Master Swords: **Snake!

_They all look at Snake who has a non caring look. The Emeralds look shocked._

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **Why would they choose Snake. He's our strongest player.

_Inkling then realises what she said._

**Inkling: **Ooooooh.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Okay. So, Snake. Looks like you'll be joining me in watching today's challenge. Betcha fell honoured.

**Snake: **Sure, why not.

**Chris: **Alright, the rest of you get ready to swim.

_They all go towards the edge of the water and all get ready._

**Chris: **On your marks... Get set...

**Inkling: **Um Chris. I don't know if you know, but as an Inkling I can't go into the water.

**Chris: **And why not?

**Inkling: **Because... it... could kill me.

**Chris: **Oh... right. Uuuumm...

**Chrom: **It's fine. I'll swim her across on a raft.

**Inkling: **Chrom, you don't have to.

**Chrom: **Hey, it's what teammates are for.

**Robin and Corrin: **Awwwwww.

_*Confessional_ _*_

**Robin: **Man. Isn't Chrom the best. He's just so sweet. But you can't tell him I said that.

**Corrin: **Robin is so in love with Chrom. I seriously need to find a way to get them together,

_We then see Inkling on a small raft and a rope around Chrom's waist that is attached to the raft._

**Chris: **Alright. If there's no more interruptions. Get ready...Go!

_Everyone runs into to water and starts swimming. Chris then looks over at Snake._

**Chris: **Looks like they'll be a while. Wanna watch me go to commercial.

**Snake: **I feel like you're gonna make me even if I say no.

**Chris: **You know me so well. Who will be the first camper across the finish line? Who will be the last person to cross the finish line and cost their team the victory? And which team will be forced to vote off one of their fellow campers? Find out when we come back after the break, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

**Snake: **Huh, not bad.

**Chris: **Thank you. I do pride myself in my work.

_*Commercials*_

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. We last left off with the two teams currently going through today's challenge, which is a Triathlon race. The two teams need to go through a normal triathlon race where the goal is to get everyone on their team across the finish line before the team. But since the Emeralds had ten campers to Swords nine, I allowed the Swords to choose one of the Emeralds to not compete and they chose Snake. Where all he can do is stand there and watch his team go through today's challenge without him.

**Snake: **Hey, I wasn't exactly given a choice.

**Chris: **The campers are currently doing the swimming part of the triathlon as it looks like some of the campers are already making their way back to shore.

_We see Wii Fit Trainer way ahead of everyone and get to the shore._

**Chris: **And it looks like Wii Fit Trainer is the first one to get to the shore. Which means she gets to move on to the cycling part of the race.

**Wii Fit Trainer: **Actually, I cannot do that.

**Snake: **Why not?

**Wii Fit Trainer: **Because going on a bike after swimming without stretching can hurt your muscles. So you need to stretch for ten minutes, which is exactly what I'm going to do.

_She walks over to the bikes and starts stretching. Snake and Chris look at her and then at each other in confusion._

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Man that Wii Fit Trainer is a bit weird. But if she continues doing these stretches, she's not gonna last long in this challenge.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see Simon Belmont, Pokemon Trainer, Lucas, Chrom, Inkling and Palutena from the Emeralds. And Daisy, Lucario, Robin, Corrin and Nana get to the shore._

**Chris: **Welcome to the shore everyone. Now go grab your bikes and starts riding.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Where are the bikes?

**Chris: **Just over there.

_He points towards across the beach as they see the bikes are dual bikes apart from two which are trio bikes. They all go over to them._

**Corrin: **Wait a minute. These are bikes for two people.

**Chris: **Yep. For the bike part of the race, you need to find a partner and you both need to put the pedal to the metal and help each other pedal the bike.

_Robin and Corrin go on one together and so does Daisy and Lucario. Nana is waiting for Popo. Meanwhile Simon Belmont, Lucas and Pokemon Trainer get in their bike and Chrom and Palutena get on two different ones._

**Palutena: **You really expect me to pedal. That is not what I signed up for.

**Chrom: **Uh yeah, it is.

**Palutena: **Whatever. I'll just wait until someone pedals for me.

**Inkling: **Ugh. I'll do it.

**Chrom: **Inkling, you don't need to.

**Inkling: **Don't worry Chrom. I have a lot of energy from not swimming earlier so I'll do this. Like you said, we're all teammates. Plus, you deserve some rest.

_Inkling then starts pedalling. As Chrom watches, Pac-Man gets to the bikes._

**Pac-Man: **Wait, we've to pedal together?

**Chrom: **Yep, but let's not complain. Let's go. We can still catch up.

_They start pedalling as everyone starts to make their way and get on a bike, except for Wolf and Wii Fit Trainer._

**Wolf: **Hey, Wii Fit. I get stretching is your thing, but we kind of have a race to win.

**Wii Fit Trainer: **And we will win, but stretches are still important.

_Wolf looks at her angrily. We then see the others riding the bikes, but Inkling is struggling as Palutena is not pedalling. Mega Man and Villager catch up to them_

**Mega Man: **Hey Inkling. You okay?

**Inkling: **_*Breathing heavily* _Yeah... I'm good.

**Mega Man: **You look super tired.

**Inkling: **Well it's because SOMEONE won't pedal.

_They will both see that Palutena is not pedalling and they both look at her in anger._

**Mega Man: **Hey! You can at least try and help you know.

**Palutena: **A goddess does not need to do manual labour.

**Inkling: **It's fine guys. Go on ahead, I'll catch up.

**Mega Man: **No. I will never leave a struggling teammate behind. I'll stick with you until we both get to the running part of the race.

_We then get to where Chris and Snake are standing, waiting for the campers to finish the bike portion of the race._

**Snake: **So how do you think they're doing?

**Chris: **Well if I would have to hazard a guess, I would say that Palutena isn't putting any effort and the Swords are probably in the lead.

_As soon as he says that, Lucario and Daisy get to them and they cross the line in the sand where they need to get off the bikes._

**Chris: **Good job on being the first two here. But now for the ultimate test. The running race.

**Daisy: **And what trick do you have up your sleeve this time.

**Chris: **None. It's just a simple running race. All you need to do is complete a lap around the beach and then run towards the finish line at the cabins.

**Lucario: **So... there's nothing else to the running part of the race.

**Chris: **Nope.

_They all look at him with shock and confusion._

_*Confessional*_

**Lucario: **Either Chris is full of garbage, or he's losing his edge.

**Daisy: **Hmm, maybe Chris isn't as heartless as I thought.

**Snake: **I still don't trust him.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **I suggest you guys get a move on. Because it looks like some of the Emeralds are on their way.

_We then see Simon Belmont and Pokemon Trainer, as well as Chrom and Pac-Man on their way. Lucario and Daisy start running. Simon Belmont, Pokemon Trainer, Chrom and Pac-Man get off their bikes and start running. Simon Belmont then stops._

**Pac-Man: **Simon, what are you doing?

**Simon Belmont: **You all go on ahead, I'll catch up. I just want to make sure of something.

_They all nod and start running._

_We then see more of the Swords cross the line. We then see that Wolf and Wii Fit Trainer have passed Inkling, Mega Man, Palutena and Villager just before the line. They all get off the bikes and start running as Inkling runs ahead, but they all see Simon Belmont there and that Palutena isn't moving._

**Mega Man: **Simon? What are you doing here?

**Inkling: **And why aren't you running Palutena?

**Palutena: **Goddess' don't run.

**Simon Belmont: **Thought so.

_Simon Belmont then picks ups Palutena._

**Palutena: **Hey! Put me down!

**Simon Belmont: **I'll carry her to the finish line. You all go on ahead.

_They all nod and start to run. Wolf will then notice that Wii Fit Trainer isn't running._

**Wolf: **What the hell are you doing?!

**Wii Fit Trainer: **Stretching before I run. I don't want to pull a muscles.

**Wolf: **But... Ahhh forget it.

_Wolf starts running._

_We then cut to the front of the race where Chrom has caught up to Daisy._

**Chrom: **Hey, how's it going?

**Daisy: **Not bad. Just a bit boring that Snake isn't in the challenge.

**Chrom: **You like a lot don't you?

**Daisy: **_*Blushing* _What!? No! I mean... maybe. Ugh, yes, a lot. He's just so cool and sweet.

**Chrom: **Well don't worry, I'm sure after this is all over, you two will get together.

**Daisy: **You think so.

**Chrom: **Yeah of course. But first, I need to win this challenge.

_Chrom then runs past Daisy. And so does Inkling a really fast pace. We then cut to Chris and Snake at the cabins watching from the other side of the finish line._

**Snake: **Hey, I see someone.

**Chris: **And it looks like we have our first competitor coming towards the finish.

_He looks closer._

**Chris: **Actually make that two.

_We then see Inkling catching up to Chrom._

**Inkling: **Hey Chrom. Long time no see.

**Chrom: **Yeah. You're pretty fast huh.

**Inkling: **Yeah. I'm used to running a lot.

**Chrom: **Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm gonna win this race.

**Inkling: **Hah, no way. I'm... gonna... win...

_Inkling then start to fall to the ground and Chrom stops to catch her._

**Chrom: **Inkling! You okay!?

_She opens her eyes and see Chrom and smile._

**Inkling: **Yeah. Just exhausted from pedalling the bike by myself.

_Chrom then see Daisy coming and start running again while carrying Inkling._

**Chris: **And the winner of the race is...

_Chrom crosses the finish line._

**Chris: **Chrom!

**Snake: **Nice work Chrom.

**Chrom: **Thanks. You okay Inkling?

**Inkling: **I'm good.

_Chrom let's her down and she stands up but her legs are weak and she sits down._

**Inkling: **I just need to rest.

_Daisy then crosses the line._

**Chris: **And it looks like Daisy is the first to cross the line for the Master Swords.

_Daisy then falls to the floor on her back breathing heavily. Snake then looks down at Daisy and offers her a hand._

**Snake: **Need a lift up?

_He helps her up and they realise they are holding hands, so they take them away and blush. We then see more of the campers crossing the line, and the last three racer that are left are Simon Belmont, Palutena and Wii Fit Trainer. Simon and Palutena reach the finish line just as Wii Fit Trainer is starting to come into view. She finally crosses the line._

**Chris: **Well, I think we found our winners of today's challenge... The Chaos Emeralds! Again.

_The Chaos Emeralds cheer as the Swords look down._

**Chris: **As for the Master Swords, I suggest you all decide on who to vote off tonight.

_Chris and the Emeralds all walk away._

**Wii Fit Trainer: **Well I don't know about you all, but I had a great workout.

_They all look at her with annoyed and angry faces._

**Wii Fit Trainer: **What?

_We then go to the bonfire ceremony._

**Chris: **Master Swords. Once again you all royally sucked and lost the challenge. There are eight marshmallows in this plate. Which means, the one that doesn't get a marshmallow, must immediately walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the competition. Forever!

_We see that everyone looks really tired and worn out._

**Chris: **You have all casted your votes and made your decisions. And since you all look so tired, I'll throw the marshmallows at you, rather than you come up her to collect them. So, the first marshmallow goes to... Daisy... Lucario... Popo... Nana...Robin... Corrin... Meta Knight. And the final marshmallow goes to... Wolf. Wii Fit Trainer, it's your time to leave.

**Wii Fit Trainer:** But... I'm the most athletic out of everyone in the competition.

**Meta Knight: **Yeah, but your constant stretching cost us the challenge.

**Wii Fit Trainer: **But stretching is really good for you. It helps.

**Chris: **Well, it didn't help this. Now onto the boat with you.

_Wii Fit Trainer gets on the boat sadly as it goes of with her in it._

**Chris: **The rest of you are safe. For now. Now I think you all need a lot rest after today.

_They all slowly get to the cabins, until Daisy sees Snake. He approaches her before she goes in._

**Snake: **Hey, how you feeling?

**Daisy: **Well my muscles ache, but overall not too bad.

**Snake: **Good to hear. I just wanted to say that you were really awesome in the challenge today. You should be proud of yourself, cause I know I'm proud of you.

**Daisy: **Aww thanks Snake. That's really sweet of you to say.

_They both blush._

**Daisy: **Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed now. I really ache all over.

**Snake: **_*Chuckles*_ No problem. Goodnight.

**Daisy: **Night.

_Daisy goes back into her cabin, but when Snake gets to his cabin, Palutena is waiting for him_

**Palutena: **So what were you two talking about?

**Snake: **None of your business.

**Palutena: **Oh really? Well you better listen to me. She is on the enemy team and I don't want you giving her nay help.

**Snake: **Hey, it's my life. I can do whatever I want. Besides, I'm not gonna do anything to jeopardise the team. I'm still a team player. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed.

_They both then go inside of the cabins where their beds are._

**Chris: **Ooh, looks like tensions are running high in the Emeralds cabin. I love it. But, can Snake and the rest of his team handle Plautena's constant laziness? Will the Master Swords ever win a challenge? And when will I stop torturing these people? The answer to that one, is never. But, you can find out the rest of the answers next time, on Total... Smash... Island 2!


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

**Chris: **Last time on Total Smash Island 2. Once again, we saw the aftermath of the Military Infiltration challenge where we saw the Master Swords looking miserable and the Chaos Emeralds enjoying victory. But it seems they weren't enjoying the company of Palutena, who really turned up her privilege meter as she decided to get everyone else to do things for her. And it seems Inkling did so, but only to keep her quiet. Man, what a drama queen, I love it. But, after another rallying speech for the Master Swords, yours truly decided to butt in and tell them about their challenge. The two teams had a fairly simple, but very tiring task. They were doing a class triathlon. Where they had to first swim to the boat of loses and back, right bikes around the beach, with the twist being that the bikes were multi person bikes. I really out do myself sometimes. And then finally a final run towards the finish line at the cabins. But it wasn't as simple as that as it was pointed out that the Emeralds had one extra player. So I decided to let the Swords decide on who to exclude from the challenge. And they think they were smart by choosing Snake, but it didn't seem that way. Because despite being athletically gifted, Wii Fit Trainer decided to drag her team down with her constant stretching. And despite Palutena's best effort s of being lazy, it was Emeralds once again coming out on top in the challenge. And the Swords once again getting the short end of the stick. And in the end, it was Wii Fit Trainer and her stretches that were voted off of the Island. It seems the Swords are having trouble winning, but... can they win today's challenge? Will Palutena be the Emeralds downfall? And what the heck is going on with Snake and Daisy? All that more right here, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Intro*_

_We see in the cafeteria that the two teams are exactly the way they were last time. Where the Emeralds are happy and enjoying life._

**Pac-Man: **Man, I can't believe we won that challenge.

**Simon Belmont: **Really?

**Mega Man: **At this point I'm expecting us to win every challenge at this point.

**Snake: **You guys still got lucky considering a certain someone didn't pulled her weight in the last challenge.

_They all look at Palutena who ignores them._

**Inkling: **Look, let's dwell on the past. We should be focused on the challenges ahead and make sure we win them.

**Lucas: **Inkling's right you guys. Let's be a team and win the next challenge.

_They all cheer._

**Chrom: **What do you think Villager.

_Villager just starts at the all with a blank, happy and scary look. They all get creeped out._

**Pokemon Trainer: **_*Whispering* _So does he ever talk?

**Chrom: **_*Whispering* _I don't know. But I think we should just roll with it so that we don't hurt his feelings.

_They all nod on agreement and look at him again and he is still looking at them with the same expression. They all smile nervously. _

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **They really think that they're gonna get away with what they said. I am a goddess and they have no right to say those things about me. I'll show them. I'll show all of them the power of a goddess.

**Lucas: **Okay, I don't want to sound rude... but Villager really gives me the creeps.

**Pokemon Trainer: **It's like she's staring into myself.

**Simon Belmont: **I mean seriously, what's that guy's deal.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see all of the Swords on their table looking more miserable than before._

**Meta Knight: **_*Sighs* _Well... it this didn't stink before, it definitely stinks now.

**Popo: **No kidding.

**Corrin: **Oh come one guys, it's not that bad.

**Wolf: **Not that bad? The last time I checked we were the ones who lost three challenges in a row. But sure, it's 'not that bad'.

**Daisy: **Hey, don't be rude to her.

**Nana: **Yeah, she's just trying to help.

**Lucario: **I think we need a little bit more than help.

**Wolf: **We've constantly been screwed over by dumb teammates that held us back. Who's to say it won't happen again.

**Corrin: **Are you calling us weak?

**Meta Knight: **No, but without track record you can see why we're a little bit in the edge.

_They all start arguing. We see Robin get mad and then stand up and punch the table. _

**Robin: **THAT'S ENOUGH!

_Everyone looks at her, including the other team and Chef. Robin then takes a deep breath and calms down_

**Robin: **Look, I get it. We're all a little bit upset because we keep losing.

**Popo: **That's an understatement.

**Robin: **BUT... We need to stop this. The reason why we keep losing is because all we think about is losing. If we think like losers, then we're gonna be losers. We all say that we're trying our best and yes its true our best hasn't been up to par. But we shouldn't blame each other and get into fight. We should use this as an opportunity to learn from the mistakes of the ones we voted off and use that to show that we can improve and that we can win. but, if you'd rather sit here and feel sorry for yourselves, then be my guest. But I'm not gonna give.

_Robin then sits down as everyone looks at each other._

**Daisy: **You're right Robin. We've been so caught up feeling sorry for ourselves, that we never saw the bigger picture.

**Meta Knight: **We focused on improving ourselves rather than improving the whole team.

**Lucario: **And because of that, we lost sight of what it means to be a team.

**Nana: **And that's why we keep losing.

**Corrin: **Well no more.

**Wolf: **I agree. We need to ready up and start helping each other and being a team.

**Corrin: **And let's start winning some challenges.

_They all start cheering._

_*Confessional*_

**Corrin: **Dang. I never knew Robin had it in her. I just hope that Chrom was watching. I bet he's really proud of her.

**Robin: **I don't know what happened. I just spoke my mind and it seemed to work. I just hope my team don't hate me afterwards.

**Wolf: **Hmm, looks like we've got another contender for best speech. And another victim for me to take down.

**Chrom: **Wow, was that really Robin. Huh. I guess she's more of a leader than I thought.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then look over at the Emeralds table where everyone looks really stunned, especially Inkling._

**Pac-Man: **Well that was surreal.

**Palutena: **Seriously? This is the third time they've done this speech and it still surprises you?

**Pac-Man: **I'm not surprised about the speech, I'm more surprised about who it came from.

**Pokemon Trainer: **No kidding.

**Lucas: **I didn't think Rabin had it in her.

**Mega Man: **I guess you can never judge a book by its cover huh?

**Inkling: **That was so cool. She looked so amazing.

**Chrom: **She sure did.

_Chris then walks in and looks around him._

**Chris: **Good morning campers, hope you're all doing well. Master Swords. I'm surprised you're in such high spirits considering you've lost the last three challenges.

**Meta Knight: **We know what you're trying to do Chris, but it won't work.

**Corrin: **We're a team and this time, we're gonna win.

**The Master Swords: **Yeah!

**Chris: **I'm glad to hear it. Otherwise the challenges just wouldn't be as fin if only one team tries. Speaking of challenges...

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **Ugh. I hate it went he gets happy about challenges.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Seriously, it's like he want to marry the challenges or something.

**Snake: **I don't think I've seen anyone look happier to say the word 'challenges'.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We see that Chris has once again taken the campers to the beach._

**Inkling: **_*Scared* _Uh Chris. Is today's challenge a water challenge?

**Chris: **No. But it does involve you crossing the water.

**Inkling: **Phew. That sounds better.

**Chris: **You're challenge isn't even on this beach.

**Nana: **Then why did you take us here.

**Chris: **To show you the location of your next challenge. Which will be at the cursed, Boney Island.

**Meta Knight: **Wait. Couldn't you just fly us over to the island.

**Chris: **I could. But that wouldn't make for fun T.V. now would it?

**Mega Man: **So then how are we gonna get to the island.

**Chris: **With those.

_Chris points towards some boats that are not too far from the group._

**Chris: **You'll be rowing your way towards Boney Island. Once you get there, you will need to stay on the beach and wait for me to start the challenge. As you can see we colour coordinated the boats. With Green for the Emeralds and Silver for the Swords. You will each be rowing in pairs. So I suggest you get a rowing buddy and get moving.

_They all w_alk towards the boats.

**Corrin: **Robin, you're my rowing buddy. We need to talk.

**Robin: **_*Confused* _Um, okay.

**Nana: **Hey Popo, I got us some ores.

_Popo looks worried and then se Wolf._

**Popo: **Hey Wolf, wanna row over to the Island together.

**Wolf: **Sure, whatever.

**Popo: **Sorry, but Wolf needs my help. Maybe next time.

**Nana: **_*Sad*_ Oh... Okay.

**Meta Knight: **Hey. Need a rowing buddy.

_Nana smile and nods._

**Daisy: **Looks like it's you and me Lucario.

**Lucario: **Sounds good to me.

_We then see that Inkling has her beanie off and has some paper inside it. Lucas then pulls out a piece of folded up paper._

**Lucas: **Hey Inkling, I got you.

**Inkling: **Sweet.

_Snake does the same._

**Snake: **Looks like it's you and me Pokemon Trainer.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Aww sweet. I get to row with the best soldier ever.

**Snake: **Uh, sure. Whatever you say kid.

_Mega Man pulls out a piece of paper._

**Mega Man: **Yes, it's me and Chrom.

**Chrom: **Let's go get ready.

_Pac-Man then picks put a piece of paper and get Villager and he looks at the blank staring Villager._

**Pac-Man: **I could of gotten worse.

_They walk towards the boats._

**Simon Belmont: **Guess it's you and me then lady Palutena.

**Palutena: **Sure, whatever. But you can do all the rowing.

_Palutena walks away with an annoyed face and Simon Belmont walks behind her with an annoyed face, Every couple are in their bots making their way towards the Island, as we see Chris in the helicopter watching them all on a screen._

**Chris: **It looks like all of the campers have doubled up and are making their way towards Boney Island. What is the challenge that I have in store for the two them when they get to the Island? Can the Swords win today's challenge? And will Palutena once again not do any work? Find out when we return after the break, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Commercial*_

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. Before the break I sent the campers off to the cursed and forbidden Boney Island. I may have left out the forbidden part. But that's where today's challenge will be held. Now you may be wondering what that challenge may be. Well so are the campers. But once they get onto the Island, they will know what the challenge is. Let's see what they're up to in the boats.

_We go down to see all of the duos in their boats._

**Corrin: **Come on, you've gotta tell Chrom how you feel.

**Robin: **You know I can't do that.

**Corrin: **Well you're gonna have to tell him at some point.

**Robin: **You wouldn't understand.

**Corrin: **Why not? You have been friends for years.

**Robin: **And that's exactly the problem. I don't want to ruin the best friendship I've ever had with someone by telling them that I love them. It would just ruin everything and he most likely won't feel the same way.

**Lucario: **Well why not just ask him?

_Robin and Corrin look spooked as Lucario and Daisy row next to them._

**Daisy: **You can't just tell a guy how you feel, it doesn't work like that.

**Lucario: **Oh yeah and you're such an expert because you have feelings for Snake that you won't tell him about.

**Robin: **Uh guys. How much of our conversation did you hear.

**Lucario: **All of it.

**Robin: **_*Deflated* _Oh god.

**Daisy: **But we promise not to say anything. But what Corrin said is right. You can't just build up these feelings inside of you. It'll all explode out of you and you'll probably regret not telling him sooner.

**Robin: **I know, I just... I just want to happen at the right time.

**Corrin: **And you will find the right time.

**Lucario: **And if you need any help, we're here for you.

**Robin: **Thanks guys, that means a lot.

**Lucario: **Just promise that you won't go around telling people about Daisy's crush on Snake.

**Daisy: **_*Blushing* _LUCARIO!

_Robin and Corrin giggle._

**Corrin: **We promise.

_We then see Chrom and Mega Man rowing next to Snake and Pokemon Trainer._

**Mega Man: **So what do you think Chris has in store for us today?

**Chrom: **Whatever it is, it can't be good.

**Snake: **You got that right.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Hey Chrom, can I ask you something?

**Chrom: **Sure, what is it?

**Pokemon Trainer: **What's the deal with you and Robin?

_Chrom looks shocked and blushes. Snake then slaps Pokemon Trainer on the back of the head._

**Pokemon Trainer: **Ow! What was that for?

**Mega Man: **You can't just go asking those kinds of questions.

**Snake: **It's very personal information that I'm sure Chrom doesn't wanna share.

**Chrom: **No. It's fine

**Snake: **Are you sure Chrom?

**Chrom: **Yes. I guess right now is the best time to say it. But I really like her. I have ever since we went on a secret mission together and we accidentally feel onto each other. It was only then I realised how beautiful she was.

**Mega Man: **Then why not just tell her how you feel?

**Chrom: **You can't just walk up to a girl and tell her you love her. It doesn't' work like that. She would probably freak out anyway. And she probably doesn't like me in the same way.

**Snake: **Hey. You never know unless you try and we'll help you whenever we can.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Yeah. Whenever you feel like you wanna tell her how you feel, we'll be right there to give you that friendly push you need.

**Chrom: **Thank you.

**Mega Man: **I mean hey it could be worse. You could be like Snake who is desperately trying to hide his feelings for Daisy.

_Snake freezes and then blushes the other three laugh. The they stop as the fog starts rolling in._

**Inkling: **Uh guys... why has is gotten foggy all of a sudden.

_They all look up and see the giant skull shaped mountain._

**Meta Knight: **I can see the beach.

_They all row there. Once they reach the beach, they will all get out of the boats._

**Nana: **So what now?

**Lucas: **Well Chris to wait for him to start the challenge.

**Pac-Man: **Well knowing Chris, he's probably late.

_They then hear the sound of a helicopter and see Chris inside it and holding a megaphone. He turns it in and speaks into it._

**Chris: **It's called being fashionably late. It's what the celebrities do.

**Daisy: **Whatever, just tell us what the challenge already.

**Chris: **I will. Right after this. Now Chef!

_Chef then throws a grenade down towards the campers and their boats._

**Snake: **Incoming grenade!

**Chrom: **Everyone hit the deck!

_They all hurry to behind trees, bushes and rocks as the grenade lands and then blows up the boat and the ores. Everyone then runs out to see the damage._

**Inkling: **Oh no, the boats.

**Wolf: **They're toast.

_They then hear Chris and Chef laughing hard. He then turns on the megaphone again._

**Chris: **I love my job.

**Palutena: **_*Angry* _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Chris: **There's nothing wrong with me princess. I'm not the one stranded on a forbidden Island.

**Meta Knight: **You never said it was forbidden.

**Chris: **Yeahhhh... I may have accidently left that part out.

**Corrin: **So how are we supposed to get home?

**Chris: **That's what your challenge is for today. The teams need to make a raft and need get back to shores of Camp Wawanakwa. The first team to back to the camp shore wins invincibility and the losing team will be voting someone off.

**Lucas: **So how are we supposed to make a raft?

**Chris: **Find whatever tools and materials you can use to make the raft. All you need to do is make sure that it floats and that it can fight your whole team on it. I'll be waiting for you all on the other side.

_The helicopter then leaves as Chris and Chef start laughing again._

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **That's it! He is dead the next time I see him!

**Robin: **He has got to be the worst host I've ever seen.

**Inkling: **That damn Chris. He left us all on a forbidden Island to rot and starve and I can't do much cause water can kill me. I feel so useless.

**Chrom: **Thanks to Chris, now everyone's tension level is sky high. It's time to take action.

_*End of Commercial*_

**Chrom: **Alright Emeralds listen up. I know what Chris did was a real crappy move. But it's okay. Because we still have each other and we have a whole Island to explore to gather everything we need to build this raft.

**Pac-Man: **Chrom is right. We can't let Chris get into our heads like this.

**Chrom: **Exactly. So goes built a raft guys.

_They all cheer and start to walk away to get supplies._

**Wolf: **Okay guys. You heard what Chrom said. Let's build a raft, but better than the Emeralds' raft.

**Lucario: **Is that seriously the best plan you've got?

**Wolf: **Do you have a better plan?

_They go silent for a few seconds._

**Lucario: **Let's go build a raft.

_After around an hour, both teams are starting to construct their rafts, with the Emerald one looking a bit more compete as they were able to get more supplies with more number. We then see Inkling and Robin going for some more wood that is near each other and they make eye contact._

**Inkling: **Oh. Hey Robin.

**Robin: **Hey Inkling. How's raft building going?

**Inkling: **It's going good. It's going pretty smoothly since we've got Chrom in charge.

**Robin: **Yeah. He's a pretty good leader.

**Inkling: **Yeah. What about your raft?

**Robin: **Well...

_They both look to see Wolf taking charge and everyone trying to do stuff by failing a little bit here and there._

**Robin: **It's a challenge.

**Inkling: **Well at least you're all doing something. Unlike Palutena.

**Robin: **Yeah. She's been a real pain the backside for you guys huh?

**Inkling: **Hey listen. I just wanted to say that I thought you looked really cool when you make that speech in the cafeteria this morning.

**Robin: **Oh really? Thanks. That means a lot.

_As they're talking, both Wolf and Palutena see them talking and they both go over._

**Palutena: **Hey Inkling. Can you come with me for a minute, I wanted to ask you something.

**Inkling: **Uh sure. Bye Robin.

**Robin: **See ya later.

**Wolf: **Hey. Robin. What do you think you're doing?

**Robin: **What do you mean? I'm just talking to Inkling.

**Wolf: **You're talking to the enemy. She might have tried to get info on everyone.

**Robin: **What no. She's not like that. At least... I don't think she is.

**Wolf: **_*Sighs* _It's fine. Just help us with the raft. We're already way behind.

_Wolf then looks back and see Villager and then smirks._

**Wolf: **Actually, I'm gonna see if I can find any extra supplies. Just tell everyone to make sure that all of the logs are tied together well.

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **I hate losing. And I don't feel like losing a fourth challenge in a row. So I guess I knew to... bend a rules a little.

_We then go over to Palutena and Inkling._

**Palutena: **_*Angry* _What do you think you are doing?

**Inkling: **Nothing. Just talking to Robin.

**Palutena: **She is on the other team. She may have been trying to get you to their spy.

**Robin: **What no, Robin would never do that.

**Palutena: **And how do you know that?

**Inkling: **I just know.

_Snake and Chrom then walk over._

**Snake: **Hey, what's going on?

**Palutena: **Little miss squid thought it would be fun to go an talk to Robin from the other team.

**Chrom: **And what's wrong with that?

**Palutena: **Everything is wrong with it? She's talking to the enemy. Maybe she's working with them to get rid of all of us in the inside.

**Snake: **Hey lay off her alright. She's still helping out the team. And the last time I checked, you haven't even lifted a finger.

**Chrom: **Plus we trust her.

_Palutena loos at both of them with rage in her eyes._

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **Ugh, those two idiots. I can't wait to win this competition and never see any of these losers ever again.

**Inkling: **It was really nice to know that if I'm ever in trouble, I have Chrom and Snake to back me up. I just hope they'll be my friends. As well as Robin.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then Villager by himself collecting more wood. Wolf the approaches him quietly._

**Wolf: **Hey Villager, how's it going?

_Villager just stares at him with a smile and Wolf gets creeped out._

**Wolf: **Uhhh, cool. Anyway, a guy like you shouldn't be collecting wood, you should be chopping wood. You like chopping wood right?

_The Villager nods with a lot of enthusiasm._

**Wolf: **Glad to hear it.

_Wolf the pulls out a make shift Axe make out of a wooden handle and a sharp rock axe head._

**Wolf: **I just so happen to have this axe here. I was gonna use it, but I think me and my team will manage, so you can have it. But if only there was something you could chop. Like that raft, that amazing, smooth, carved, ready to be chopped up wood.

_Villager then looks at the raft as if hypnotised. He grabs the axe and runs over, while Wolf chuckles and runs over to his team._

**Meta Knight: **There you are. Did you get any extra supplies?

**Wolf: **Nah. The Emeralds already got them.

**Nana: **Well they do have a bigger group.

_We then see Villager run over to his teams raft and he starts to chop it. His teammates see this and run over. They all pull him back and Snake disarms him. He then snaps out of his trance and see his team mad at him._

**Pokemon Trainer: **_*Angry* _What the hell man!? Why did you chop up our raft.

**Mega Man: **That was our only way of getting home.

**Inkling: **That took an hour to make and now we've gotta start all over again.

**Chrom: **Alright guys, calm down. I know this is a big setback, but all we need to do is get our heads together. Everyone, grab what you can from this wreckage and we'll try to make something. Then we'll grab more supplies. Villager, you sit this one out. Palutena, you better do something or I promise you, you will be voted off if we lose.

_They all get to work, including Palutena. But the Master Swords make their raft and some make shift ores and start going back to the camp beach._

**Popo: **Man, I can't believe Villager did that to his own raft?

**Corrin: **And they were so close to completing it too.

**Meta Knight: **I guess his natural instinct just kicked it.

_The Emeralds then make a less than great raft and ores, but they all get on and row as fast as they can._

**Simon Belmont: **If we row fast enough, we should catch them.

_We then see Chris and Chef relaxing at the beach drinking lemonades._

**Chris: **Now this is the life. Great idea to have the campers be away and stranded on the Island.

**Chef: **Well I wanted to get revenge on them for their comments about my food.

_Chris then see the Master Swords nearly at the shore._

**Chris: **Well, it looks like the Master Swords are in the lead and are nearly at the shore. But it looks like the Master Emeralds are catching up fast. This is still anyone race.

_We then see the Swords on a normal pace, but then Daisy sees the Emeralds approaching in the distance._

**Daisy: **Uh guys...

**Meta Knight: **What?

_They all look back and the Emeralds rowing with their lives._

**Wolf: **Row like your life depended on it!

_The Swords big up speed. As both teams get closer to the shore._

**Chris: **This is such a close race.

_The Emeralds nearly get there, but the Swords get to the shore first and they all run onto the shore and cheer and the Emeralds get there just a few seconds after. Chris then shows up._

**Chris: **And for the first time, the Master Swords win today's challenge.

_The Swords all cheer._

**Corrin: **We won. We actually won.

**Chris: **Which means that the Chaos Emeralds have some thinking to do as they will be attending their first bonfire ceremony. I'll see you all there.

_Chris walk away and the Swords follow._

**Chrom: **I'm sorry we lost team. I failed you.

**Simon Belmont: **Don't be silly Chrom. You were a great leader.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Besides. I think we all know who made us lose.

_They all look at both Villager and Palutena. Night falls and the Emeralds are all at the bonfire ceremony._

**Chris: **Chaos Emeralds. Welcome to your first bonfire ceremony. Like I told the Master swords, whoever does not receive a marshmallow, must walk down the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the competition. And you can never come back. Ever.

_*Confessional*_

**Lucas: **I know who I want to vote for. But...

**Inkling: **It's hard decision. But I'm gonna go with my heart.

**Snake: **I knew I would have having to chose in one of these things.

**Palutena: **I swear to me, that if I get voted off, I will make all their lives miserable.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **You have all casted your votes and made your decisions. When I call out your name, please come up and claim your marshmallow. And the marshmallow goes to... Chrom... Inkling... Snake... Pac-Man... Mega Man... Lucas... Pokemon Trainer... Simon. Palutena, Villager. This... is the final marshmallow. Which mean one of you, will be the first to be eliminated from your team. I will say, that I was pretty shocked. But the final marshmallow goes to... Palutena.

_Villager looks down and sad._

**Chris: **Sorry to see you go man. But it's boat of losers time.

_Villager walks down the dock and then gets on the boat. The boat drives off with Villager still looking disappointed._

**Palutena: **Serves him right, the creepy weirdo.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Hey, we only voted him off because he ruined the challenge for us. You got lucky.

**Palutena: **Whatever. He was still a freak.

**Chris: **The rest of are all safe. For now. And as much as I would love to watch you squabble, you all should go and get some shut eye.

_They all get to the cabins, when Inkling sees Robin approaching her just before she goes in._

**Robin: **Hey. I'm glad to see that you neither you or Chrom got eliminated.

**Inkling: **Thanks. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your team.

**Robin: **It's okay, they're cool with it.

**Inkling: **Hey listen, can I ask you something?

**Robin: **Sure.

**Inkling: **Do you have a lot of friends?

**Robin: **Yeah of course. Why do you ask?

**Inkling: **Well, I've never actually had any friends because I was always picked on. So I was wondering if you could...

_Robin then hugs Inkling who hugs back. They break the hug._

**Robin: **Of course I'll be your friend.

**Inkling: **Really?

**Robin: **Yep. You can count on me.

**Inkling: **Thank you Robin. Thos means a lot to me.

**Robin: **No problem. But we should be going to sleep, it's getting pretty late.

**Inkling: **Good idea. Night.

**Robin: **Night.

_They both go into their cabins._

**Chris: **Awwww. It's always nice to see friendship bloom in the heat of competition. But, will their friendship last? How will the Emeralds cope after losing their first challenge? And can the Swords win a second challenge? I highly doubt it. But you can find out all of the answers next time. On Total... Smash... Island 2!


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

**Chris: **Last time on Total Smash Island 2. We were in some very familiar territory, as the Chaos Emeralds were celebrating winning their third challenge in a row. The Master Swords were looking as miserable as ever after losing their challenge in a row. Kind of makes you think if they even know what winning means. But once again they all rallied together after a lovely speech from Robin. But it seems like the attitude of Palutena is still getting to the Emeralds as her laziness may be getting out of hand. Well she was forced o get hands on during their last challenge. The two teams were tasked to get to the beach of the forbidden Boney Islands. And during this trip, we all learned about some of the 'feelings' that some campers have for each other. I love crush's as much as the next guy, but I prefer to see them struggle to get their crush's in check. It's hilarious seeing other people suffer. Once they got to Boney Islands, Chef and I decided to help the teams by blowing up the boats that they got to the Island on. Because getting to the island wasn't the challenge. The real challenge was for the teams to build a raft to get off of the island. It seemed like everything was going well for everyone, especially the Emeralds. Until the crafty as ever Wolf, persuaded the Villager to chop up his own teams raft. That is awesome. And despite the team creating a new raft, it was far too late as the Master Swords finally won their first challenge. And despite everyone being annoyed at Palutena, it was Villager who was the first to be voted off the Emeralds team. And it also seems that Inkling, has finally made her first friend in Robin. But, can their friendship last through the whole competition? Will the Swords win their second challenge? And how safe is Palutena from elimination? All those questions will be and answered and more today. On Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Intro*_

_We see the two teams all hanging out in front of the cabins. The Emeralds looking a bit down about losing their first challenge._

**Mega Man: **So this is what losing feels like huh?

**Pac-Man: **Yep, sure does.

**Lucas: **Well, it sucks. That's for sure.

**Pokemon Trainer: **I guess we now know what the Swords felt like this whole time.

**Inkling: **At least now they won't feel alone when they lose. Because we know the exact same feeling.

_We see Chrom looking at everyone with a worried face. But Snake looks at everyone with a disappointed face._

_*Confessional*_

**Chrom: **Damn. I wasn't expecting everyone to look so down after losing out first challenge.

**Snake: **We lose out first challenge and this is how everyone acts? It's pathetic.

**Chrom: **We shouldn't act like this. We need to band together and get everyone's sprits back up.

_*End of Confessional*_

_Chrom then goes towards the front of everyone so that they can all see him._

**Chrom: **Come on guys, we can't just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves.

**Snake: **Yeah, you guys are acting as if it's the end of the world.

**Inkling: **But we lost our first challenge.

**Simon Belmont: **So what? We have to lose at some point.

**Mega Man: **_*Sarcastic* _Gee, that makes me feel confident.

**Chrom: **I think what Simon is trying to say, is that sure, we may lose. But we shouldn't let it get us down. We need to find a way to bounce back on our feet and make sure not to lose again.

**Pac-Man: **You're right Chrom. If we sit here looking sad, then we're no better than the Swords when they were sad about losing.

**Snake: **Exactly. So we all need to stand up, keep our heads held high and go for it.

**Pokemon Trainer: **And even if we lose, we shouldn't let it beat us. We'll just need to try harder.

_They all cheer._

**Chrom: **Hey Inkling. Can I talk to you for a sec?

_They walk over to the side of the Cabin._

**Inkling: **So what's up?

**Chrom: **Looks, earlier this morning. Robin told me everything that happened between you two last night.

_Inkling looks down at the floor with disappointment in herself._

**Inkling: **Oh. Ummm. I'm sorry.

**Chrom: **For what?

**Inkling: **For talking to a member of the other team. I understand if you're made at me like Palutena.

**Chrom: **Well luckily, I'm not Palutena. I'm just happy you made a friend. And, if you'll allow it... I wish to be your friend too.

_Inkling looks at Chrom with a shocked face._

**Inkling: **Really?

**Chrom: **Of course. Any friends of Robin is a friend of mine.

_Inkling then hugs Chrom._

**Inkling: **Thank you Chrom.

_He hugs her back._

**Chrom: **You're welcome. Now let's head back.

_They walk back, but then we see Palutena poke her head out from behind the cabin and looking at Chrom and Inkling very carefully as if she was suspicious of them._

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **They don't think I don't know what they're doing. They're all becoming friends so that they then create an alliance and get rid of everyone one by one. Well they haven't fooled me. I'm goon keep a very close eye on all of them.

**Inkling: **This is so awesome. Not only did I make one friend, but I've now made two. I've never really had friends before, so I'm glad I was able to meet such nice people on the Island. But even though they are my friends, I'm still gonna beat them to win the competition.

**Chrom: **Robin told me about Inkling never having any friends and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Because she seems like a great person to get to know. So Robin and I decided to make sure that she never feels lonely again.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see the Swords all relaxing and looking happy for the first time._

**Wolf: **Man, this is what the Emeralds must of felt when they were always winning.

**Corrin: **Winning sure does feel good.

**Popo: **It feels better than good. It feels amazing.

_*Confessional*_

**Nana: **It's really nice to see everyone looking so happy. Winning has really made this team feel stronger than before.

**Daisy: **Now that we've won our first challenge, maybe we can all work more as a team and win more challenges. Let's just hope that we don't get anymore situation like we did with Bayonetta and Wii Fit Trainer.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Lucario: **As much as I hate to be a party pooper, we can't just let one win get to our heads. We've still only got eight people in our team, where as the Emeralds have nine.

**Robin: **Oh come on Lucario. Let's just enjoy the victory we have now.

**Meta Knight: **Though I hate to admit it, Lucario is right. We need to stay focused if we wanna continue winning.

**Popo: **Man, you guys just can't enjoy yourselves can you.

**Nana: **But they're right. If we relax too much, the other team will easily beat us.

_Popo rolls his eyes._

_*Confessional*_

**Lucario: **I'm glad that there are some people taking this thing seriously. If we don't start focusing, then we'll be right back at square one where we're losing again.

**Meta Knight: **It is troubling to know that after one win, the victory goes to everyone's head.

**Popo: **What are they all getting so antsy about, we finally won a challenge. We should at least be able to celebrate.

_*End of Confessional*_

_Chris then walks in and all of the campers look at him._

**Chris: **Morning campers. Nice to see you all up bright and early. Swords, you all must be feeling on top of the world after winning your first challenge.

**Corrin: **You better believe it Chris.

**Chris: **Emeralds, how does it feel to be the losers for a change?

**Lucas: **Not very good.

**Pokemon Trainer: **But it just means that we need get back to winning ways.

**Chris: **Glad to see that everyone is in high spirits. But I think it's time to crush those spirits with another challenge. Now Chef, if you please.

_Chef then walks in and hands everyone an energy bar._

**Daisy: **Protein bars?

**Chris: **Actually, they're energy bars.

**Pac-Man: **But what about breakfast?

**Chris: **This is your breakfast.

**Everyone: **_*Shocked* _WHAT!?

_Everyone looks at Chris with shocked and then annoyed faces._

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **He just loves torture us doesn't he.

**Simon Belmont: **How am I supposed to get any energy from that little thing?

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Now while you're eating your breakfast, you can follow me to the destination of your next challenge.

_They all start following Chris and then we cut to them walking on the beach._

**Robin: **You know, I'm getting real sick of coming to the beach.

**Mega Man: **Me too. This is where we had the last two challenges.

**Inkling: **Maybe Chris is running out of ideas.

**Chris: **I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch. Because the beach is not the location on your challenge.

**Meta Knight: **Then where is our next challenge?

_Chris then stops and turns to everyone._

**Chris: **Right here.

_They all look up to see that they are at the bottom of the big cliff of the island. They all look in shock._

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **That is one seriously tall cliff.

**Robin: **I hope we're not gonna do what I think Chris is gonna make us do.

**Popo: **If is making is what I think he's gonna make us do, then I like here he's going with it.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Today's challenge, is a rock climbing challenge. Here's how it's gonna work. We're gonna have three different rounds. For each round, teams will need to pick who they believe is the most suitable for the job. Whichever team can win at least two round, wins the challenge. Which mean the losing team, will be sending someone home. Now the first round is a fairly simple one. It's a simple race to get to the top if the cliff where Chef is waiting. Okay teams, pick your players.

_We first go over to the swords._

**Corrin: **I think the choice is obvious. it has to be either Popo or Nana.

**Nana: **But... we always do things together.

**Robin: **As much as I like your thinking Corrin, I think we should wait on having Popo and Nana climb.

**Wolf: **I agree. We don't know what the other rounds will be, so we don't wanna start off too strong.

**Meta Knight: **So who's good at climbing?

**Lucario: **I'll do it. I'm used to get to the top of mountains anyway.

**Daisy: **You sure you're gonna be fast enough Lucario?

**Lucario: **Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

_Wolf looks at Lucario with suspicious look._

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **I don't like that Lucario. He thinks he better than everyone else. ell he better watch himself, or otherwise I'll make sure he's voted off.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then cut over to the Emeralds to see them in a deep conversation._

**Simon Belmont: **I'll do it. I have amazing upper body strength.

**Snake: **That's great and all, but are you a fast climber?

**Simon Belmont: **Well... No...

**Snake: **The wee need someone else.

**Mega Man: **I don't think I should do it. I would get weighed down.

**Pac-Man: **And I'm too slow of a climber.

**Lucas: **And I'm too scared of falling off.

**Palutena: **And I am a goddess.

_They all look at her with annoyance._

**Inkling: **What about you Pokemon Trainer? Aren't you always climbing places when catching Pokemon?

**Pokemon Trainer: **Yep. And I'm pretty fast too.

**Chrom: **I think that settles it.

**Chris: **Okay teams, that's enough discussing. Will the two chosen players please get yourselves strapped in.

_Both Lucario and Pokemon Trainer are now in harnesses and wearing helmets._

**Chris: **Alright you two, on your marks... get set... Go!

_Pokemon Trainer starts to climb at a fast pace. He climbs really well, but Lucario stands there and looks at the cliff. His team all look at him in anger._

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **See, I told you we can't trust him.

**Meta Knight: **What the heck is think?

_*End of Confessional*_

**Popo: **What the hell are you doing Lucario, start climbing!

**Lucario: **I see what the best course of action is.

**Popo: **The best course of action is you moving your butt.

_Lucario ignore him and starts climbing. Pokemon Trainer climbs fast and gets past half way, but Lucario zooms past him, with Pokemon Trainer and everyone else looking shocked as Lucario gets to the top where Chef is._

**Chris: **Well. I wasn't expecting that. But that does mean that the Master Swords are now leading one to nothing.

_The Swords start cheering._

**Daisy: **Yes! I knew we could count on him.

_Pokemon Trainer gets to the top and looks at Lucario._

**Pokemon Trainer: **Wow. You're pretty fast. Good job on winning.

**Lucario: **Thank you.

**Chef: **Hey, you two! Get back down there!

_They both look at Chef and then at each other with confused looks. They shrug and then walk down the cliff._

**Chris: **That's one round, with two left to go. But, can the Swords win again before we reach the third round? Or can the Emeralds find a way to make a comeback? And what twist do I have in store for the two teams?

**Robin: **Wait, what did he say?

**Chris: **Find out after the break, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Commercials*_

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. Before the break the two teams were given their challenge. A rock climbing challenge. The teams will be competing in three rounds where they need to choose which f their teammates will do the dreaded climb. After round one, the Swords are leading one to nothing after Lucario shocked everyone with his incredible speed. Now we move on to round two.

_*Confessional*_

**Robin: **Okay, am I crazy? Or did Chris before the break say that there was a twist in store for us?

**Lucas: **I wonder if Chris remembers that he said that he has a twist in store for us.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Okay teams, it's time for round two. Now before the break I mentioned that I had a little twist in store for all of you.

**Wolf: **I was hoping you had forgotten about that.

**Chris: **Actually, you shouldn't be. Because for round two, I'm allowing the winning team of round one to choose both of the participants,

_The Emeralds all look at Chris with anger as the Swords all look happy._

**Meta Knight: **Alright, this is a twist I can get behind.

**Chris: **Master Swords. You have the power. Now I suggest you use it. Emeralds, you can just stand there and wait.

_The Swords start discussing in secret._

**Mega Man: **This is not fair.

**Chris: **Hey, thems the rules.

**Pokemon Trainer: **But that wasn't a rule.

**Inkling: **He's the host of the show. He can choose what is and what isn't a rule.

**Chris: **See, she gets it.

_The Swords then break their small huddle._

**Wolf: **Okay Chris, we've made a decision.

**Chris: **Alright. Lay it on me.

**Daisy: **We have chosen Robin for our team. And for the Emeralds...

**Corrin: **We choose Chrom.

_The Emeralds all gasp._

_*Confessional*_

**Robin: **The reason behind choosing us two is because, since I'm always working with Chrom that I know his weaknesses' and can exploit them. Though I hate going up against him. But I need to win this for my team.

**Chrom: **I knew this day would come. But I didn't think it would happen this early. But I will not let my team down.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We see both Robin and Chrom now in the harness' and helmets._

**Chris: **Alright you two, it's time for the next round. For this round, it's less about speed and more about endurance.

**Chrom: **What do you mean?

**Chris: **So for this round, you two will be climbing up to the half way point and then you're stay there, until one of you falls off. The camper who stays on the Cliffside wins the round for their team.

**Robin and Chrom: **Wait what!?

**Chris: **Don't worry. When one of you eventually falls off, Chef up there will hold onto your rope so that neither of you get seriously hurt.

**Robin: **Okay we're gonna die.

**Chris: **And... climb!

_They both climb and get to the halfway point._

**Snake: **You've got this Chrom.

**Palutena: **Don't let her beat you and make you look more stupid than usual.

_The Emeralds look at Palutena with Angry looks._

**Daisy: **You can do it Robin.

**Nana: **We're all here to support you.

_Both Chrom and Robin look down and see how high they are. Robin start shaking and looks nervous. Chrom looks at her with a concerned look._

_*Confessional*_

**Chrom: **I know she's on the other team, but she's still my friend. I wasn't gonna let her fell alone.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chrom: **Robin, look at me.

_Robin hears Chrom's voice and looks at him._

**Chrom: **Everything's going to okay. If anything bad happens, I'll be here to catch you.

_Robin blushes and smiles._

_*Confessional*_

**Robin: **Oh my god, he's so sweet. It's one of the reasons why I love him.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Robin: **Thanks Chrom. I feel a lot better.

**Chrom: **No problem. Anything for you.

_They both look away and blush. They then both notice that the sun is being blocked by some shadows. They both look up to see some rocks falling down onto them. They do their best to dodge them_

**Chrom: **WHAT THE HELL?!

**Robin: **WHAT'S GOING ON?!

_We then see Chef chuckling and pushing rocks down. They both keep dodging, but then Robin looks up and gets hit in the face by a rock and falls off._

**Chrom: **ROBIN!

_Chef then sees this and quickly grabs the rope and he stops Robin from hitting the ground in the nick of time._

**Chris: **And Chrom wins round two, which means the score are tie one to one and we're going on to round three.

_The Swords then get Robin out of the harness and lay her on the floor. Chrom gets to the beach and takes off the harness and helmet and runs over to Robin, as well as the other Emeralds._

**Corrin: **Robin?! ROBIN?!

**Wolf: **_*Angry*_ What the hell is wrong with you Chris?!

**Chris: **Hey, it's not my fault she didn't dodge fast enough.

**Snake: **That's cold man. Even for you,

_Robin hen opens her eyes._

**Chrom: **Robin!

**Inkling: **Are you okay?

**Robin: **Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts. So did I win or lose?

**Meta Knight: **You lost. So the score are now tied up.

**Robin: **Oh. I'm really sorry for losing guys.

**Nana: **Hey, don't be sorry.

**Lucario: **We're just glad that you're okay.

**Daisy: **Now get some rest. We'll try and win this thing for you.

_They all let Robin relax by sitting down and they all go back over to Chris._

**Chris: **Okay teams, it's the third and final round. Once again, this is gonna be another race. But the twist this time... You'll be doing it in pairs. Which means that you now need to choose two of your teammates to climb.

**Popo: **Well this is an easy one. Me and Nana will climb for the Swords. I am the best climber after all.

**Nana: **You mean, we are, right?

**Popo: **Uh sure. Whatever.

**Chris: **What about you Emeralds?

**Palutena: **I say Inkling and Snake should do it.

**Snake: **Excuse me?

**Mega Man: **Actually Snake. It's not a bad idea.

**Pac-Man: **As much as I hate to agree with Palutena, you two are both strong and fast and I'm sure you can work out a way to win.

**Lucas: **Yeah. If anyone can do it, it's you two.

_Both Snake and Inkling look at each and then smile and nod._

**Inkling: **We'll do it Chris.

_We then cut to both of the pairs in their harnesses and helmets._

**Chris: **Okay teams remember, the first two to reach Chef at the top of the cliff wins both the round and the challenge for their team. And...go!

_Both the pairs start climbing. They're evenly matched, but then Snake and Inkling start pulling ahead. Popo the looks down and sees Nana isn't going super fast. He is getting very annoyed._

**Popo: **Come on Nana! Hurry up already! We're losing!

**Nana: **I'm trying, but I don't want us to risk ourselves getting hurt.

**Popo: **Then maybe you go faster.

**Nana: **Why are you telling at me? What's gotten into you?

**Popo: **_*Angry* _Maybe it's because you're a stupid girl and nobody likes you!

_Everyone stop and gasps and looks shocked. Nana then starts tearing up._

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **_*Laughs* _Oh my god, he did not just say that.

**Daisy: **Well... I learned something about Popo today

**Corrin: **If he knew how angry I was, he wouldn't climb back down.

_*End of Confessional*_

_Nana then starts crying._

**Popo: **Oh my god, you girls just love crying don't you.

_All of the girls on the ground look angry and the guys all looked shocked._

**Pokemon Trainer: **That is seriously messed up.

_Snake and Inkling get to top and high five._

**Chris: **Well, while everyone was distracted, it seems that Snake and Inkling have reached the top. Which mean the winner of today's challenge are the Chaos Emeralds.

_The Chaos Emeralds all cheer._

**Chris: **Master Swords. Bet you haven't missed this feeling. But it does mean that you all no need to think about who the vote off. I'll see you all at the ceremony.

_We then cut away to see Nana still crying in her cabin and the other members of the Master Swords outside apart from Popo who is in his side of the cabin._

**Meta Knight: **Man, I feel really bad for her.

**Robin: **Me too. I may have taken a blow to the head. But I think she took an even bigger blow.

**Daisy: **Well I'm not gonna stand her and let her be alone. Corrin, Robin, let's go.

_They go in to see Nana still crying._

**Daisy: **Hey Nana.

**Nana: **_*With tear in her eyes* _Huh? Oh... hey guys.

**Corrin: **We thought we'd come in and check up on you.

**Nana: **_*Sniffles* _I'm okay.

**Robin: **Don't lie to us Nana. We're here for you.

**Nana: **_*Sniffles* _Well it's just... Popo and I have been friends for year and now it's just all come crashing down on me that this is how he actually feels. He was like a brother to me. And now I have nothing.

_The three girls sit on the bed with her and hug her._

**Daisy: **Don't be silly. You've got us.

**Robin: **We will always be your friends.

**Corrin: **And we will make sure that you never feel alone again.

_Nana then hugs them back. They break the hug and see Nana smiling._

**Nana: **Thank you.

_We then cut to the bonfire ceremony._

**Chris: **We today was certainly an eventful day. Lucario showed us that he can climb really fast. Robin git a bump in the noggin. And Popo and Nana's friendship is no more. But now. It's time. I have just seven marshmallows on my plate her. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you must immediately walk down the dock of shame, catch a ride on the boat of losers and leave the island. Forever.

_They all look at Popo with anger. Popo ignores all of them._

**Chris: **You've all cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, please come up and claim your marshmallow. Lucario... Corrin... Meta Knight... Daisy... Wolf... Robin... and the final marshmallow goes to... Nana. I can't say I'm shocked Popo. You said some pretty messed up thing to Nana.

**Popo: **Whatever, I don't need this show or any of you. I hope you all rot away.

_Popo angrily gets on the boat and it leaves._

**Chris: **The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go and get some sleep. Because that as a lot to take in.

_The Swords walk back. Nana drags behind, but she looks up to see Daisy, Corrin and Robin there._

**Daisy: **Hey. Don't worry about him. He deserved to leave.

**Robin: **Now you can focus on yourself and on helping the team win.

_Nana smile and nods._

**Nana: **You're right. Next challenge, we're gonna win for sure.

_The girls cheer and they all go into the cabin._

**Chris: **Well, this was quite the episode. A lot of people going up, but a lot of thing coming crashing down. But... how will the Swords bounce back after another loss? Can the Emeralds win again after today? And how will Nana cope without Popo being here? All those questions answered and more next time, on Total... Smash... Island 2!


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

**Chris: **Last time on Total Smash Island 2. A lot of stuff happened and boy was it big. Especially since the Master Swords were for the first time smiling after winning their first challenge and the Chaos Emeralds looking pretty down after their three challenge winning streak came to an end. But, thanks to the words of Chrom, they all seemed to be prepped up and ready to go. As well as some wise words to the Swords from Lucario and they vowed to stay focused and keep winning challenges. Until I came along and introduced them to their next challenge. I sometime pride myself with crushing people's dreams. The teams once again returned to the beach, but this time they had a really big mountain to climb. Or should I say, a cliff to climb. Their challenge was a tough and painful rock climbing challenge. Where in three different rounds, they would be competing to win the challenge and not having to vote someone off. In the first round, the teams had to pick someone for a one on one race to top. And it was Lucario who surprised all with his speed and winning the first round. And because he won that round, I thought it would be a genius idea to allow his team to choose the next to competitors for round two. Both Robin and Chrom were chosen for round two, where they both had to stay holding on to the cliff for as long as a can, In the end, Chrom picked up the point for his team when Robin decided to look up and get hit in the head with a rock. The final and deciding round was a duo's race where each team had to pick two of their teammates to compete. It was Popo and Nana versus Snake and Inkling. And after some hurtful words from Popo, him and Nana were beating by a landslide, which helped the Emeralds pick up another win and hand another loss to the Swords. And because of his words, it was Popo who was voted off. Like I said, a lot happened in the last episode. But, what will happen during today's challenge? Can the Swords avoid another losing streak? And how much longer will Palutena stay on the Island? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Intro*_

_We once again see both of the teams outside of the cabins. We can see the Emeralds are once again looking very happy after winning._

**Pac-Man: **_*Takes a deep breath in and out* _It's nice be winning be again.

**Lucas: **You can say that again.

**Mega Man: **Yeah. Being back on top just feels right.

**Simon Belmont: **Not to mention it stops any of off us from being voted.

**Chrom: **I hear that.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Not voting someone off, is way easier to handle.

**Chrom: **That's true. But we need to remember to keep this up if we're gonna keep winning challenge.

**Pac-Man: **I know. But it's always nice to know that we can sometime leave all of our worried behind.

_We see Snake standing up and leaning against one of the rails and in deep thought. Inkling then walks up to him._

**Inkling: **Hey Snake. You okay?

**Snake: **Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.

**Inkling: **About what?

**Snake: **About this competition and worrying that everyone in our team may be taking it too easy since we won again. I don't want to everyone to get lazy like Palutena.

**Inkling: **We won't. I know right now it seems like no one care. But I promise you that once the challenge starts, everyone always bring their A-game.

**Snake: **Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm always on guard that something bad will happen.

**Inkling: **Even if it does, we'll be prepared

_They smile at each other and Inkling walk back to the other as Palutena watches them closely._

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **So Inkling is trying to be nice to Snake and get him to be in an alliance. Well she can't fool me. I knew her being innocent was an act. She's a lot smarter than she looks.

**Snake: **I got to admit. Inkling's not that bad. She's actually pretty cool. And a lot more head strong ever since she stood up Palutena. I'm glad to have her in my team.

**Inkling: **Snake is the best player in the game. If our team is gonna keep winning, then we need everyone on their A-game. And plus, I just want to make more friends.

**Chrom: **I may always be on my guard for when Chris wants to do another challenge. But even I have to relax sometimes. But I'm more glad that Robin's injury is fully healed.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then go over to the Master Swords where we see most of them looking frustrated._

**Wolf: **Well, I guess it's back to square one.

**Meta Knight: **Yeah. For the fourth time.

**Corrin: **I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda getting sick of losing.

**Robin: **You're not the only one.

**Lucario: **How's your head by the way Robin?

**Robin: **It's better. I definitely feel a hundred percent.

**Daisy: **I'm glad to hear it. Because we're gonna need everyone at a hundred percent if we're gonna win the next challenge.

_They all then look at Nana who is still looking a little distracted._

**Corrin: **Hey Nana. You okay?

**Nana: **Yeah, I think so, I guess I'm still remembering everything that Popo said to me.

**Meta Knight: **Well don't let it get to you.

**Robin: **Yeah, because there's something that you can say that he can't. You're still here.

**Nana: **Yeah, you guys are right. Okay, I'm ready for anything.

_Daisy then loos over and sees Snake. She smiles and waves. He smiles and waves back._

**Wolf: **_*Frustrated* _Hey! Quit waving at the enemy!

**Robin: **Leave her alone.

**Corrin: **Yeah, she can wave at whoever she wants.

**Wolf: **_*Sighs* _Sorry guts. I guess after hearing Popo's name and the fact we lost just got to me. I'm sorry.

**Nana: **It's okay Wolf. We understand. Just remember that we're here to help.

**Wolf: **Thanks.

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **Hah! Like I care that everyone is there. They're all still just obstacle in my way to win this competition. But I need to be careful with my words. I can only use my improvising skills so much.

**Nana: **I was really hurt after the friendship between Popo and I. But I'm really glad I have so many nice people in my team. I'm glad to have them as my friends.

_*End of Confessionals*_

_We then see Palutena tapping Snake should who looks back at her and seeing her look annoyed._

**Snake:** What?

**Palutena: **Do you mind telling what you're doing?

**Snake: **Waving to a friend. What of it?

**Palutena: **You're waving at the enemy. We're against them. Are you just trying to betray the team?

**Snake: **What I do in my time is my business. And even though I have friends on the other team, I will still go out of my way to make sure that my team wins. Which is more than I can say to you.

_They both look at each other in anger._

**Simon Belmont: **Uh guys. Who's that?

_They all look to see someone in a racing outfit walk in front of them. Everyone looked confused. Then the man takes off the helmet and it's Chris._

**Chris: **Hello campers. How are we doing today?

_Everyone then starts laughing._

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **What is he wearing?

**Daisy: **Chris needs to fire whoever told him to wear that.

**Mega Man: **I don't think I've ever seen him look more ridiculous.

**Lucas: **Chris looks so stupid.

**Meta Knight: **I think Chris' wardrobe is going downhill fast.

_*End of Confessional*_

_Everyone continues to laugh, but then Chris pulls out a wrench and then throws it and it hit's Chrom in the head. They all stop laughing as they see Chrom get hit._

**Chrom: **OW!

**Robin: **Chrom!

**Pac-Man: **You okay?

**Chrom: **Y-yeah. I'm good.

**Inkling: **The hell is wrong with you?

**Chris: **That's for laughing at me. This isn't something I'd wear on a regular bases.

**Lucario: **Could of fooled me.

**Chris: **This is to give you a clue as to what your challenge is today. Everyone, please follow me.

_They all follow him to two big garages that are near the beach. Chris then gets out of the racing outfit and shows that he is still wearing his normal outfit._

**Chris: **Teams, welcome to the starting point of your challenge.

**Pokemon Trainer: **A garage.

**Chris: **Yep.

_He then presses a button and both the garage doors open and they all see two rough looking garages which both have boxes in them._

**Simon Belmont: **Doesn't look very hygienic.

**Chris: **Your challenge today will be a fun but hard working one. Your challenge today will be a kart racing challenge.

_*Confessional*_

**Daisy: **Yes! I love kart races.

**Inkling: **Now this is something I can get behind.

**Pac-Man: **It's been a while since I went karting. Guess I'll have to see if I still have it.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Robin: **Uh Chris. Where are the karts?

**Chris: **They're in those boxes over there. You're first task is to build your two karts and then once they're finished, we're gonna race them around the beach. Where the driver who crosses the finish line first, will win the challenge for their team and the losing team will need to send someone home.

**Snake: **So if there are only two drivers for each team, then who will be the drivers?

**Chris: **Good question. I've actually already got in mind as for the driver, but instead, I'm gonna pull a name out a helmet. And whoever's name I pull out, will be the driver. First, the Swords.

_Chris is then given a racing helmet and then pulls out two pieces of paper and then gives back the helmet which goes off screen._

**Chris: **And the drivers for the Master swords will be... Daisy and Wolf.

**Daisy: **Yes!

**Wolf: **I can dig that.

**Chris: **And as for the Emeralds.

_The same helmet comes back and Chris once again pulls out two piece of paper and the helmet goes off screen again._

**Chris: **Your driver will be... Palutena and Pac-Man.

**Pac-Man: **Nice.

**Palutena: **Ugh, fine.

**Chris: **Alright teams, you have just three hours to built your karts. There are some instructions on the works desk over there. Swords are in the right garage and the Emeralds are in the left garage.

_The teams start to make their way into the garages._

**Chris: **Oh and one more thing. To make things a little more difficult, the driver are not allowed to help construct the karts.

**Everyone: **WHAT?!

_Everyone looks at Chris looking annoyed._

**Chris: **Anyway, your three hours start now. Have fun.

_Chris then walks away. We then cut to the Emeralds in their garage as they empty the boxes and see all of the little bits go all over the place._

**Lucas: **We can't do this in three hours.

**Simon Belmont: **Maybe one, but not two.

**Snake: **Look all we need to do is find a way to have a system.

_Mega Man then grabs the instruction manual and start the read it._

**Mega Man: **Hmm.

**Pac-Man: **What's up Mega Man?

**Mega Man: **We can definitely do this.

**Inkling: **Really?

**Mega Man: **Yeah. The way this instruction manual is laid out is almost like the manual for the robots that my creator makes.

**Pokemon Trainer: **You think you can use it to help us build them both in three hours.

**Mega Man: **Yep. And once we do the first one, we just need to do the exact same thing as the second one.

**Chrom: **Alright everyone, let's get to work.

_They all cheer._

_*Confessional*_

**Palutena: **Pfft, whatever. I'm just glad I don't have to do anything except race. Like a goddess should.

**Mega Man: **I really hope I can help my team win this. That time limit isn't exactly helpful.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then go over to the Swords where they also open the boxes, but they keep them on the floor without spilling them._

**Robin: **Looks like we've got a lot of work to do.

**Meta Knight: **Are you sure we can even do this? I mean, three hours exactly very long.

**Corrin: **I'm sure it'll be fine. We just need to complete one kart and then do the same thing to make the other one.

**Lucario: **But what if we don't have enough time?

_Wolf then looks at the instruction manual._

**Wolf: **Actually it shouldn't be too hard.

**Daisy: **What do you mean?

**Wolf: **These instructions aren't actually very complicated. If we just follow this, we can finish the first one in around an hour and a half. I'll tell you guys what you need to do and you all put everything together.

**Corrin: **Plus, if you we things in little groups, the karts will be built at a faster pace.

**Lucario: **But wait. Chris said that you can't help with the construction.

**Wolf: **True. But he didn't say I couldn't read out instructions.

**Robin: **Alright guys, let's do this.

_They all cheer and starts to work on stuff. Wolf then sees something outside the front of both the garages. He goes over and sees a small screw outside the Emeralds garage. He then picks it up and smirks and takes it._

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **Hey, my team needs every advantage we get. And besides. It's their fault for not realising that something important is missing. I think it's time to mix a few things up.

_*End of Confessional*_

_The confessional is pauses as we cut to Chris watching the two teams on different screens from outside his trailer._

**Chris: **That Wolf is crafty one. I may need to keep an eye on him. But, will the teams be able to finish their karts in time? Will the Emeralds realise that a screw is missing? And which team will win the race? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Commercials*_

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. Before the break, the two teams were starting their challenge where they need to build two karts for their drivers to race on the beach with, where the winning racer wins the challenge for their team. It has been two hours and forty five minutes left. Let's see how they're doing.

_We cut to the Swords to see that their first kart looks perfect and they're second one is almost finished. The only one not there is Daisy. The rest of them are tired._

**Corrin: **Phew. I can't believe we've actually put together two karts together.

**Meta Knight: **I agree. But it wouldn't of been that easy if it wasn't for Wolf helping us with the first one.

**Wolf: **Hey, I never leave my team hanging.

**Nana: **Has anyone seen Daisy by the way?

**Robin: **Yeah, she's been gone for like ten minutes.

**Meta Knight: **Maybe she sent to the bathroom.

**Lucario: **And be there for the ten minutes?

_Just then Daisy comes back holding a tray full of drinks._

**Daisy: **Hey guys. Sorry I was away for a while, but I told Wolf to keep everything a secret. But I made you guys some coffee as a thank you for building the karts.

**Robin: **Aww Daisy.

**Nana: **You didn't have to do that.

**Lucario: **I also can't believe that Wolf kept that secret hidden so well.

**Wolf: **I'm a guy of many talents.

**Daisy: **Anyway guys, have some. You deserve it.

_They all start drinking. We then go over to see the Emeralds just finishing off._

**Snake: **Well guys looks like we're nearly done.

**Inkling: **Man, I can't believe we've almost finished two karts.

**Pac-Man: **Well I think Mega Man reading the instructions to you guys for the first kart really helped.

**Pokemon Trainer: **Yeah. Thanks a lot Mega Man.

**Mega Man: **No problem. I'm just happy I can do my part.

**Simon Belmont: **Well you did it well.

**Lucas: **Yeah. And all we need to do is to finish up a few small bits.

_They all then hear a klaxon through the tannoy._

**Chris: **_*Over a tannoy* _Campers, it looks like three hours are up. Please meet me at the starting line on the bleach below as Chef comes to get your karts set up at the starting line. Finish up anything you need to do and make your way.

_They all look at each other._

**Pokemon Trainer: **You guys go one ahead and meet up with Chris. I'll do the finishing touches.

**Inkling: **You sure Trainer?

**Pokemon Trainer: **Yeah, I know what is left so I can do it.

**Palutena: **Whatever, you do you.

_They all look at Palutena with annoyed looks but then they follow and Pokemon Trainer starts to put on the finishing touches. He then realises that something is missing._

**Pokemon Trainer: **It looks like a screw is missing. I'm sure it isn't important.

_He finishes and then makes his way to the beach. We then see everyone walking and Pokemon Trainer catches up. Wolf see this and smirks._

**Wolf: **Hey, I think forgot something at the garage. I'll be right back.

_Wolf then runs off._

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **No I didn't forget anything. I was just saying I did for my plan. This is gonna be fun.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see the drivers inside their karts. Except Wolf_

**Chris: **Alright drivers. All you need to do is go around the beach and get back her. And the first driver across this line, wins the challenge for their team.

_Wolf then arrives._

**Chris: **About time you showed up.

**Wolf: **Hey Chris, sorry I'm late but I found something...

**Chris: **That's great but we kind of have a race to start. Now!

**Wolf: **But it's really important.

**Chris: **And I don't care. Now get in your kart.

_Wolf gets into his kart and gets ready._

**Chris: **Alright racers, are you ready? On your marks... get set... go!

_They all start driving and they all go pretty fast, Palutena is a little slower than usual. Their teams all cheer for them._

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **As much as I would of preferred to be in a kart... watching it isn't too bad.

**Daisy: **Man... driving that kart just felt good.

**Pac-Man: **It looks like I've still got the racing chops.

**Palutena: **I hate to admit it... but driving the kart was fun. But something feels off with my kart.

**Wolf: **It's no ship, but the kart was fun to drive.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see the karts getting closer to the finish, but Palutena is struggling and her kart starts to fall apart._

**Chris: **It looks like the drivers are nearing the finish line and Daisy is in first with Pac-Man and Wolf neck and neck.

**Palutena: **What the heck is wrong with this thing?

_The whole kart then falls apart and Palutena falls onto the sand. Both teams look at her with confused faces_

**Palutena: **What the hell?

**Snake: **What happened to her kart?

**Mega Man: **It just fell apart.

_Pac- Man looks back and see Palutena and he accidently swerves and crashes into Wolf and they both fall out of their karts and their karts are destroyed and everyone reels back from the damage, as Daisy crosses the finish line._

**Chris: **And after that car wreck of a race, it looks like Daisy had won the race. Which means the winner of today's challenge are the Master Swords.

_The Swords all cheer. They all then go over to make sure that Wolf and Pac-Man are okay and they help them to stand up._

**Chrom: **You two okay?

**Wolf: **Yeah we're fine.

**Pac-Man: **Sorry about that Wolf. I was distracted because Palutena's kart crashed.

**Palutena: **Speaking of which... can any of you tell me how and why that happened?

_Chris goes over to look at Palutena's kart._

**Chris: **Hmm. Well judging from the look of the kart, it seems as if a screw is missing.

**Corrin: **A screw?

**Chris: **Yep.

**Wolf: **Do you mean this screw?

_Wolf pulls out the screw he picked up from earlier and give it to Chris._

**Chris: **Yep, this is the one. Where did you find it?

**Wolf: **Well I went back to the garages because I thought I forgot something, but when I realised I didn't forget anything, I was making my way back until I saw that screw on the floor of the Emerald's garage.

**Nana: **Is that screw really important?

**Chris: **Well this the screw that holds the whole kart together. So yes, it is important. Which means that someone forgot to put it into the kart before finishing.

_The Emeralds all look at Pokemon Trainer with disbelieved faces. But Palutena looks very angry._

**Chrom: **Pokemon Trainer... did you know about this?

**Pokemon Trainer: **Well... I... may have known that a piece was missing.

**Mega Man: **_*Angry* _And you thought not to tell us this.

**Pokemon Trainer: **I'm sorry, I didn't think it was important.

**Palutena: **Well look how wrong you were.

**Inkling: **I don't understand. Mega Man told us what we needed to do to put it all together.

**Snake: **You didn't do it on purpose did you?

**Pokemon Trainer: **No, of course not. I've just never put anything together before so I don't know what is and what isn't important.

**Snake: **Well I think we've all learnt now.

**Chris: **Hey guys.

_They all look at Chris._

**Chris: **I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Master Emeralds won the challenge. Which means Emeralds, that you need to vote someone off. As for the Master swords, I've decided that the winner deserve a treat by being fed food from five star restaurants in the cafeteria.

_*Confessional*_

**Robin: **Wow. What an awesome prize.

**Corrin: **I hate Chris' ideas for challenges. But I love his idea of rewards.

**Meta Knight: **Wow. I guess Chris does have a heart.

**Wolf: **I guess cheater can prosper sometimes.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **As for the Emeralds, I'll be seeing you at the bonfire ceremony tonight.

_Chris and the Swords walk off. The Emeralds all walk as well while being angry at Pokemon Trainer._

_*Confessional*_

**Chrom: **I can't believe that Pokemon Trainer would do that.

**Snake: **Hmph. I knew not to trust anyone.

**Inkling: **I still can't believe what he did. It's just not like him.

**Mega Man: **I thought Trainer was a nice guy. But I guess we were all wring.

**Palutena: **Well, it looks like I'm safe. Thank you Pokemon Trainer.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then cut to night time where the Emeralds are all sitting down facing Chris who is holding the tray with the marshmallows._

**Chris: **Emeralds. This is your second time here. bet you haven't missed it. Bt you all know how this goes. There are nine of you here, but only eight of you will be able to stay and claim one of these marshmallows. Remember, if you don't receive one, you must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave the island and the competition. Forever.

_A few of the Emeralds look at Pokemon Trainer with angry looks, while Pokemon Trainer looks disappointed in himself._

**Chris: **You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name come and claim your marshmallow. Mega Man... Pac-Man... Snake... Inkling... Simon... Lucas... Chrom... this is the final marshmallow and there are two of you. Which means one of you is going home.

_Both Palutena and Pokemon Trainer look at each other and then at Chris._

**Chris: **And the final marshmallow goes to... Palutena. Can't say I'm surprised. You messed up dude. Time to go.

_Pokemon Trainer walks down the dock and gets on the boat._

**Pokemon Trainer: **I know I messed up today. But I just want to say that it was nice to team up with you guys and I hope you all do well. Good luck to all of you.

_The boat leaves._

**Chris: **The rest of you are safe. For now. Now I suggest you all go and get some shut eye.

_They all walk back and go into their cabins in silence._

_*Confessional*_

**Lucario: **Hmm. Something doesn't feel right. I'm not sure what it is. But I'm gonna find out.

**Wolf: **_*Chuckles* _Man, this is too easy. I can't wait to get rid of everyone else. Now the only question is... who's next.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Ooh, looks like the big bad Wolf is up to no good again. I love it. But, can the Swords won another challenge? How much time does Palutena have left on the island? And will Lucario figure out what's going on? All that and more when we return next time, on Total... Smash... Island 2!


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

**Chris: **Last time on Total Smash Island 2. We once again were treated to some familiar territory. Where we once again saw the Chaos Emeralds looking happy and relaxed after winning the Mountain Climbing challenge. And we saw the Master Emeralds all looking miserable after not only losing another challenge, but also losing their third team member. Though to be fair, I think it was for the best. And even though it seemed like Nana was having a rough time, she luckily had her girl friends there to keep her company. And it seems the love between Snake and Daisy are still getting them in trouble with their teammates. So as the amazing and brilliant host that I am. I decided to take their minds off of everything by revealing their challenge. The two teams were tasks to build two karts for their two drivers too then race around the beach, where the winner of the race would win the challenge for their team. But as a twist, the driver were not allowed to help the other in the construction of the karts, with the driver being Daisy and Wolf for the Swords, and Pac-Man and Palutena for the Emeralds. It looked as if everything was going well for both teams. But that was until the race happened and Palutena's kart had mysteriously fallen apart, which distracted Pac-Man and caused him to crash into Wolf, leaving Daisy to cross the finish line and win the challenge for the Master Swords. It was then revealed that Palutena's car was missing a screw that held the kart together and because Pokemon Trainer was the last one with the kart, he was blamed and was also voted off. But as we saw, it was Wolf who was able to steal the screw and acted innocent. And it worked. Will Wolf ever get caught? Will the Swords win their second challenge in a row? Or will the Emeralds once again assert dominance? All that and more, as we get ready here. On Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Intro*_

_We see both of the teams in front of their cabins. We see that all of the Emeralds, expect for Palutena, are all deep in thought after the elimination of Pokemon Trainer._

**Mega Man: **I still can't quite get over what Pokemon Trainer did.

**Lucas: **I know what you mean.

**Snake: **I can't believe he would do something like that. We trusted him.

**Pac-Man: **It's just doesn't make sense. Pokemon Trainer was never like that. Why then?

**Simon Belmont: **I know people say to not judge a book by its cover. But this is too much.

**Snake: **I'm more angry at the fact that he betrayed our trust.

**Chrom: **I wouldn't go that far.

**Pac-Man: **Do you have any other explanation as to why he did what he did?

**Chrom:** No. I don't

**Palutena: **Well I say good riddance. He was just another loser in the way of us winning.

_Everyone looks at Palutena with angry faces._

**Chrom: **I don't think you have a right to talk.

**Palutena: **I'm a goddess. I can talk whenever I want.

**Mega Man: **You realise that the only reason you're here is because Pokemon Trainer betrayed up.

**Lucas: **Even if we had lost that challenge any way. We can promise you that you would of gotten voted off.

**Palutena: **But you didn't vote me when. You had a chance too, but you all didn't. I can't believe with how dumb you all really ar.

_They all look at her in anger. But we see Inkling looking at her team with a worried look._

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **What Pokemon Trainer did was bad. But it's really getting to the team and if we're not careful, we're gonna implode from the inside. We can't let that happen.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Inkling: **Listen guys.

_They all then look at Inkling._

**Inkling: **What Pokemon Trainer did was an awful thing.

**Simon Belmont: **That's an understatement.

**Inkling: **But we shouldn't let it beat us. If we do, then we're just gonna keep losing until we're all eliminated and I don't think any of us want that.

_They all look down all disappointed in themselves._

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Never in my life would I have thought that I'd have been told off by a kid.

**Lucas: **Man. Inkling can be scary when she wants to be.

**Chrom: **I'm glad I have a friend like Inkling to snap not just myself, but everyone in the team back to reality.

**Palutena: **Inkling's just a stupid little child. Like anyone would listen to her.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Pac-Man: **You're right Inkling. We've been so lost in thought over what happened that we haven't even tried to look past it and get ready for future challenges.

**Chrom: **We've been so blind with both anger and confusion.

**Snake: **And I guess we have overreacted.

**Mega Man: **I'm sorry guys. It was my fault for not looking over Pokemon Trainer when he was putting on the finishing touches.

**Inkling: **It's not your fault Mega Man. It was his fault for not telling us.

**Simon Belmont: **But that will change. Let's forget about what happened and let's focus on winning.

_They all cheer. We then see the Swords all watching the Emeralds getting riled up._

**Nana: **Guess it didn't take long for them to get back into the swing of things.

**Robin: **Well if we could do it, I'm sure they would have no problem.

**Lucario: **Though it is surprising to see that it's Inkling taking charge.

**Meta Knight: **Yeah, I always thought she was more of a follower.

**Corrin: **Guess we should never judge a book by its cover.

**Daisy: **I agree. But it does mean that we can't let them beat us.

**Wolf: **Daisy's right. The last time we won a challenge, we let the victory get to our heads. And we can't let that happen again.

**Robin: **Yeah. We can win the next challenge and finally get a win streak going. Let's do our best guys.

_They all cheer in agreement._

_*Confessional*_

**Daisy: **We kinda got lucky in the last challenge with the Emeralds making a mistake. But we can't rely on mistakes made by the other tea,. We need to win by our own merits.

**Wolf: **I could help my team win by cheating. But I don't wanna over do it and get caught this early in the competition. I need to play it safe and help my team win the legit way.

**Robin: **I'm so proud of Inkling coming out of her shell to help her team get amped up. Though it does worry me that they'll just beat us again.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Meta Knight: **Has anybody seen Chris by the way?

**Corrin: **Yeah. This is usually the point where he comes in and introduces the next challenge.

**Mega Man: **Maybe he's decided to be nice and give us a day off.

**Chrom: **Since when has Chris ever been nice?

**Chris: **Hey!

_They all then hear the rolling of skateboard wheels coming their way and they all see Chris rolling in on a skateboard as two interns help push the skateboard._

**Chris: **What kind of host would I be if I wasn't nice enough to give you guys these fun challenges.

**Daisy: **Probably the fact that the challenges aren't exactly fun.

**Chris: **Well everyone is entitle to their wrong opinions.

_*Confessional*_

**Lucario: **Did he just say... 'wrong opinion'?

**Daisy: **_*Angry* _How dare he say my opinion is wrong. It's an opinion!

**Snake: **I am seriously going to kill Chris.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Lucas: **So what's with the skateboard?

**Chris: **I'm glad somebody noticed. This is a hint as to what your challenge is today.

_Chris then steps off the skateboard and picks it up and holds it under his arm._

**Inkling: **Is it a skating competition?

**Chris: **Yes and no. Yes, because there will be skateboarding involved. But nit, because it's only part of the actual challenge.

**Robin: **So what is the real challenge?

**Chris: **Your challenge for today... is an extreme sports challenge.

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **Yes! Now this is my kind of thing.

**Palutena: **Ugh, more sports. I better not have to do anything.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Here's how the challenge works. Both of the teams will compete in four different extreme sporting events. Skateboarding, Kayaking, Sky Diving and Parkour. Since there should be enough of you, you will compete in one event, where event will have two of your team members competing. When a member of a team wins, they will win a point for their team. And the team with the most points, will win the challenge.

**Wolf: **Uh Chris, we've only got seven members on our team.

**Chris: **I know. Which is why you need to choose which one of your teammates will be competing twice. But, they have to compete in two different events.

**Chrom: **So what happens if the teams are tied by the end of the four rounds.

**Chris: **Don't worry. if it comes down to the two teams team tied, then we'll do a final sudden death challenge. But you'll have to wait until we finish with each sport. Speaking of which.

_Chris the pulls out piece of paper._

**Chris: **On this piece of paper, I have a list of each sport and which two members of each team will be competing in each sport. Round one is skateboarding. And the competing for the Swords will be Wolf and Robin. And for the Emeralds will be Lucas and Pac-Man. Now if you all can. Follow me.

_*Confessional*_

**Lucas: **Man I'm really nervous about what Chris has in store for us.

**Robin: **I mean, it's just skateboarding. How bad can it be?

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see everyone at the top of the high cliff from the mountain climbing challenge and everyone looks down towards where the beach is._

**Chrom: **Okay Chris. This is messed up.

**Chris: **Hey, don't worry. You won't be skateboarding down the cliff.

**Lucas: **Oh thank god.

**Chris: **You'll be skateboarding through there.

_He points towards where the forest is and everyone looks scared._

**Snake: **I feel like this is somehow worse.

**Chris: **In this first round, it will be a simple downhill race to the finish line at the cabins where Chef is. The first camper to get to Chef, will win the first round and the first point for their team. As long as you make it there. Now skaters, get ready.

_Wolf, Robin, Lucas and Pac-Man are now all on skateboards and are ready._

**Simon Belmont: **Shouldn't they be wearing protective gear or something?

**Chris: **Probably. But I'm sure they'll be fine. Skateboarders... are you ready?

_They all nod and look down towards the forest as Lucas and Robin look a bit nervous._

**Lucas: **Um, is it too late to change my mind...

**Chris: **GO!

_Chris pushes all of them and they all start to ride down the hill, with Lucas screaming._

**Meta Knight: **Was the push really necessary?

**Chris: **No. But I found it fun. No how about we watch them go down the hill.

_Some interns then bring in a big TV which they turn on. We will then see that the camera is focused on the four riders. We then cut to see Wolf in the lead. The Pac-Man tries to keep balance, but he then rides over a rock and falls off and rolls into a tree. We see the teams on the hill all cringing at the pain. We then cut back to Wolf who laughs._

**Wolf: **Nice job old man. Next time pay attention.

**Robin: **Wolf, look out.

**Wolf: **Huh?

_Wolf then gets clotheslined by a tree trunk and falls off his skateboard, as Robin and Lucas go past him._

**Robin: **Wolf! Are you okay?!

**Wolf: **I'm fine! You go and win this thing.

_Robin nods and both her and Lucas get closer to the finishing line. Lucas still looks scared. Robin is focused and dodges any obstacles and looks cool. Lucas does the same, but is getting lucky._

**Robin: **There it is.

_They see the finish line with Chef waiting there and it looks like Robin is going to win. But then, Lucas catches u and they ride next to each other.._

**Lucas: **Lookout!

_The see a vine on the floor and they both jump, but Robin accidently leaves her skateboard behind and falls to the floor. Whereas Lucas grabs his, and then lands on it and rides across the finish line._

**Lucas: **I... I did it.

_We then cut to the teams in the hill with the Emeralds celebrating and they all make their way down the hill._

**Chris: **And it looks like Lucas has picked up the first point for his team. What will the other three rounds have in store for the two teams? Will the Swords make a comeback? And will anyone come out of this challenge alive. Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Commercials*_

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. Before the break, the two teams were told about their challenge. Their challenge is to compete in four different extreme sporting events, where each team will have two members representing them in each sport. And whoever wins, will win a point for their team. And the team that has the most points by the end, will win the challenge. In the first round, it was a skateboarding race down to the cabins through the forest. And in the end, it was the scaredy cat Lucas who won the first point for his team. Let's go rejoin the teams at the beach for the next round.

_We see the two teams at the beach with Pac-Man holding the back of this head and Wolf and Rabin also looking hurt._

**Chrom: **Are you guys sure that you're gonna be okay?

**Robin: **Yeah. We're not competing anymore, so we should be fine.

_Chris then walks in._

**Chris: **Hello again teams. First of all, congrats are in order to Lucas for winning the first round. But, it's now time for round two... Kayaking. As you know, Kayaking would usually involve a rower going down some rapids and avoiding obstacles as much as possible. So I made a few calls and got this.

_He then points to a boat that modes by which has a state of the art real life canoeing course. Everyone looks at it with shocked faces._

**Chris: **This is the latest one of the instalment of kayak practice courses that Olympic athletes use. Your task is to get down the course, through each goal and get to the finish line with the fastest time and in one piece. If you don't go through one of the goals, you will get five seconds added to your final time, every time you miss one.

_*Confessional*_

**Lucario: **Sometimes I've got hand it to Chris. He really knows how to make a challenge more interesting.

**Chrom: **Man, does Chris know how to go all out.

_*End of Confessional*_

_Chris is then handed a piece of paper._

**Chris:** Representing the two teams in this round will be, Nana and Corrin for the Swords. And Simon Belmont and Chrom for the Emeralds. And since the Emeralds won the first round, they get to go first.

_We then cut to see Chrom in the boat at the starting line, with Corrin, Nana and Simon Belmont all up there with him. Chris is also up there with them, and the others from the teams are at the beach watching._

**Chris: **Alright Chrom. Are you ready?

**Chrom: **Well I've never been in a kayak before, so not really.

**Chris: **Glad to hear it. And... go.

_Chrom goes and gets through the first goal and the second._

**Chrom: **Huh, this isn't too ba...

_He then gets hits in the face by the third goal posts. All of the members on the beach and at the starting line all cringe at the hit, which then causes Chrom to fall out of the bat and the rapids carry him to the bottom, where there is a platform he can sit on._

**Chris: **Well since Chrom fell out of the boat, we will count that as a disqualification. Now who's next?

_We see Nana in her boat._

**Chris: **Go!

_She goes and does well, but misses two of the goals, but gets across the finish line._

**Chris: **Not bad, but she did miss two goals, which taker her total time up to 42 seconds. Simon, you're up.

_Simon Belmont is in the boat, but struggles to stop the boat from rocking._

**Simon Belmont: **Is the is boat supposed to be unstable?

**Chris: **Sometimes. And go!

_Simon Belmont goes and doesn't do well, but he gets through all the goals._

**Chris: **Alright. Simon got through all the goals and has a final time of 40.6 seconds. Can Corrin beat that time? Let's find out.

_Corrin is now in her boat and looks focused._

**Corrin: **Okay Chris. I'm ready.

**Chris: **Glad to hear it. Remember, you have 4.6 seconds to beat. And... go!

_She goes and she is fast and get's through every goal without breaking a sweat and reaches the finish line. The Emeralds looks stunned and so do the Swords, but they cheer._

**Chris: **Wow, that as an incredible run. And with a time of 32.7 seconds, I think it's safe to say that Corrin and the Master Swords win round two. Making the scores one a piece. But will that change after round three.

_We cut to the teams with Chris on the beach, where Chris is standing behind a little red 'X'_

**Mega Man: **What's with the X?

**Chris: **This is the stage for your third round challenge. The sky diving challenge. In this round, the two members off each team will sky dive from fifteen thousand feet in the air and try to land on this X. If a team succeeds, then they win the round for their team and give their team a serious advantage in round four.

_*Confessional*_

**Daisy: **The heck kind of challenge is that? No come could land on that X. Not even if they tried.

**Inkling: **I swear Chris is just trying to kills us at this point.

**Lucas: **Either Chris thinks we're superheroes. Or he's gone crazy.

_*End of Confessional*_

_Chris is then given the same piece of paper._

**Chris: **And the contestants for round three are Daisy and Meta Knight for the Swords. And Snake and Mega Man for the Emeralds. No go an hope into the plan.

_They look to where Chris pointing and they see a plane that looks like it is about to fall apart and they see Chef steering the plane. Everyone but Snake looks scared._

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Well... I guess this is how I die.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We cut to them being in the air and the door opens and they all look down. Chris is also with them, but he's in the front with Chef._

**Mega Man: **Can any of you see the X?

**Meta Knight: **I can't see a damn thing.

**Chris: **Alright teams, grab your parachutes and get ready to drop.

_They grab their parachutes but they realise there are only two._

**Daisy: **There are only to parachutes.

**Chris: **Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that you'll be dicing together in pairs. So have fun.

**Daisy: **I seriously hate him.

**Snake: **We'll be fine guys. Just keep your focus and don't panic. Even if we miss the mark, we'll still get down there in one piece.

_They all then get strapped in, with Daisy strapped in on the front of Meta Knight. And Mega Man strapped in front of Snake._

**Chris: **Alright teams. We're at the drop zone.

**Daisy: **Good luck guys.

**Mega Man: **You two.

_Meta Knight and Daisy jump. Mega Man looks at them and gets scared._

**Mega Man: **I don't think I can do this.

**Snake: **Don't worry. I've done this so many times. You'll be safe with me.

_They the jump off and Mega Man yells in terror. They both continue to fall, with Daisy and Meta Knight getting closer to the ground first._

**Daisy: **We're getting close. Get ready to pull the chord.

_Meta Knight nods and then he gets ready. They get closer and he pull the chord. Snake and Mega Man see this and Snake pulls the chord._

**Mega Man: **Why did you pull the chord?

**Snake: **Because if I didn't, we would of crashed into the other two.

**Mega Man: **Fair enough.

_Both of the pairs start gliding, but the wind is starting pick up and Meta Knight can't handle it. They get to the beach and lands, but they didn't get anywhere near the X. Snake and Mega Man get closer to the beach and they are about to land on the X and their teammates are cheering, but then a big gust of wind blows them off course and they land next to the X,_

**Pac-Man: **You've got to be kidding me.

_The plane lands and Chris gets out and goes over to the teams._

**Chris: **Ooh, so close, but unfortunately none of the teams landed on the X. Which mean that the fourth and final round will be the tiebreaker. Everyone follow me.

_They all walk and Daisy walks next to Snake._

**Daisy: **I'm glad see that you're okay.

**Snake: **Same here to you.

**Daisy: **You looked really cool. It really looked like you had done that sort of thing before.

**Snake: **I have. Though the wind threw me off.

**Daisy: **Yeah. But at least we're both in one piece.

_They both smile._

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **_*Sighs* _Alright, I admit it. I... really like Daisy. But I can't let that get in the way of me winning for my team and winning the competition. But, after this whole thing is finished... is a different story.

**Daisy: **Snake is so cool and handsome and nice. I guess I really do like him a lit. But I need to stay focused and in this challenge. But that doesn't mean I can't date him after the show.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see Chris has taken the teams to the other side of the Island, where they see giant stadium doors in front of them._

**Robin: **So, why are we looking at doors?

**Chris: **Camper. Welcome, to the Chris McLean stadium.

_The doors open and they go inside to see a stadium that is the size of an American Football field, with an athletics track around it._

**Chris: **This stadium is state of the art and it's what we blew most of the budget on. But it has a really cool feature.

_He takes out a remote and presses the button and the field then goes underground and then a fields of concrete and has many Parkour obstacles there, like rails, stairs and a lot of gaps between different paths._

**Chris: **This stadium can turn into nay field I want it to. And for today's fourth and final round, it'll be a parkour race. All the teams need to do is get to the finish line first but getting past may different obstacles. Like rails, stairs, walls, you name it, it's here. And remember, this is the final round. So whoever wins this round, wins the challenge for their team. And if I recall, racing for the Emeralds will be Inkling and Palutena. And for the Swords, it's Lucario and a chosen member of the Swords team.

**Nana: **I'll do it.

**Corrin: **Are you sure Nana?

**Nana: **Yeah. I haven't done well in challenges lately, so I wanna prove myself.

**Wolf: **That sounds like a good reason to me.

_The Swords agree. We then cut to the four at the starting line._

**Palutena: **Hah. You must be dreaming if you think I'm gonna run.

**Inkling: **But you have to Palutena. We need to do everything we can for one of us to win.

**Palutena: **The do it yourself.

**Inkling: **_*Angry* _Fine!

_Lucario and Nana look at each other in confusion._

_*Confessional*_

**Nana: **Am I ever glad she's not on our team.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Alright racers, on your mark... get set... go!

_They all start running and Lucario is making a lead as Inkling does her best to keep up. They get half way and as Lucario is looking to win, the slips on a rail, but luckily Nana run over and catches him._

**Lucario: **Thanks Nana.

**Nana: **It's no problem. You would of dine the same for me.

_They smile, but then Inkling runs past with a lot of speed. The both chase after her, but the Emeralds all cheer, as Inkling crosses the finish line and Lucario and Nana also cross. Palutean then starts to walk around._

**Chris: **That was a great race and a great win for Inkling.

_The Emeralds cheers._

**Chris: **However... I've got some bad news for you Inkling. Because the winners of today's challenge are... the Master Swords.

_The Swords looks shocked but then cheer. Inkling and the Emeralds look confused._

**Inkling: **I don't understand. I won the true

**Chris: **True. But I you recall, I said the first 'team' to cross the finish line would win the race. And Palutena didn't cross the finish line, or even start the race for that matter, the Master Swords had both their teammates cross the line. Which means they win and you all need to vote someone off tonight, I'll see you all at the ceremony.

_Chris and the Swords walk away as Palutena walk over to see a shocked and angry looking Inkling._

**Palutena: **Wow. Way to lose the challenge for us.

_The Emeralds all look at her in anger and so does Inkling. Palutena looks shocked but then walks away. We then cut to the Emeralds at the bonfire ceremony._

**Chris: **Emeralds. This is the second time in a row that you've been here. You guys have been seriously sucking lately. But... as you can see I have only seven marshmallows on this plate. Which means whoever doesn't receive one, must immediately walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the Island. Forever.

_*Confessional*_

**Mega Man: **This vote is a no brainer.

**Pac-Man: **It's so obvious.

**Snake: **It's about time.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **You have all cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, I want you to come up and receive your marshmallow. Lucas... Snake... Mega Man... Simon... Chrom... Pac-Man... and the final marshmallow goes to... Inkling. We all knew this was gonna happen eventually.

**Palutena: **_*Angry* _Are you kidding me?! I am a goddess! You can't vote me off!

**Chris: **Actually, they can. It's time to go Palutena.

_We see Palutena storm off and get to the boat of losers. But she then hears someone running towards her and see Inkling reach her._

**Inkling: **Palutena. Before you get in the boat and leave... there's something I want to give you.

_Palutena smile. But Inkling then slaps her in the face hard, as Palutena falls back into the boast and it drives off. The Emeralds all cheer her as Inkling walks back to the group._

**Mega Man: **I bet that felt good.

**Inkling: **It sure did.

**Chris: **Alright Emeralds, you're all safe. For now. Now go and get some well deserved rest.

_They all walk off looking happy._

**Chris: **Well, it looks like Palutena has finally left the Island after torturing her teammates for so long. But... how will the Emeralds cope without her? Will Wolf ever try to cheat again? And will the Swords be able to continue their winning streak? Find out next time. On Total... Smash... Island 2!


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8**

**Chris: **Last time on Total Smash Island 2. There were quite a few things going on before the challenge started. The Chaos Emeralds were all deep in thought and seemed lost, as they were all thinking about the kart challenge and asking why Pokemon Trainer didn't tell them about the unfinished kart that forced them to lose the challenge. Not knowing that it was Wolf that was behind the whole thing. Meanwhile, the Master Swords all seemed to be in a good place after winning the kart challenge and they seemed to finally be in the same page. So much so, that even Wolf decided not to try and cheat. I wonder how long that'll last. But, that was only the beginning of what was the come. As it was time for their challenge, which so happened to be an extreme sports challenge. The two teams would have to face each other in four different rounds, where each round was a different sport. Skateboarding, Kayaking, Sky Diving and Parkour. Each team would have two representatives in each round and whoever won the round, would win a point for their team. Where the team with the most points would win the challenge. In round one, it was a Skateboarding challenge down the hill and through the forest. And it was Lucas who got the win and the point for the Emeralds. Round two was a Kayaking slalom time trail and it was Corrin who won for the Swords, tying the scores. Round three, it was a Sky Diving challenge, where the teams needed to land on a small red X on the beach. But unfortunately, the win was too much for the two teams and no one landed on the X. So it came down to the fourth and final round, the Parkour race. And even though Inkling won the race, it was the Master Swords who won the challenge, after both of the members crossed the finished line, and Palutena for the Emeralds didn't. Which caused her downfall, as she was finally voted off the Island. How will the Emeralds cope without Palutena? Will the Swords be able to continue to work as a team? And what kind of challenge will I treat them all to today? Find it right here. On Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Intro*_

_We see the two teams in the cafeteria, all hanging out after eating breakfast. We go over to the Chaos Emeralds, as we see them all looking relaxed, apart from Inkling._

**Pac-Man: **_*Takes a deep breath in and out* _Man. Everything just seems so... quiet.

**Simon Belmont: **I agree. I feel so relaxed.

**Mega Man: **I think this might be the only time where I enjoy losing.

**Snake: **Everything does seem to be a lot better and easier to handle now that Palutena is gone.

**Mega Man: **Which took way too long to happen.

**Pac-Man: **Well we were either winning, or someone else in the team stopped up from winning.

**Snake: **But it seemed Palutena's cockiness and laziness blinded her and became her downfall.

**Lucas: **Yeah. Does make you wonder how she thought she was gonna win the money.

**Snake: **Because she was to set in her ways of thinking that everyone would bow to her every whim.

**Chrom: **Okay guys. I understand that we're all very happy now that Palutena is gone.7

**Simon Belmont: **I think happy it under selling it.

_They all laugh._

**Chrom: **Okay, we're all ecstatic. But we can learn something from Palutena.

**Lucas: **What could we possibly learn from her?

**Chrom: **Well to not be over confident, not take your teammates for granted and to actually try and win challenges.

**Mega Man: **Yeah. That makes sense.

**Snake: **Alright guys. Our time for relaxing is over The time to start winning again is now.

**Pac-Man: **Let's show the Swords what we're made of.

**Simon Belmont: **And let's start winning again.

_They all cheer and agree._

_*Confessional*_

**Chrom: **I think the team morale will definitely be higher than ever now that Palutena is finally gone. All we need to do is get back on track with winning challenges.

**Snake: **Palutena was a major setback in our team. But now that we're gone, then maybe we can finally get some stability in the team.

**Mega Man: **I fell so much better now that Palutena is gone. I feel like I'm part of a team again. I just hope we can win a challenge again.

**Lucas: **Palutena was not a nice person. I know we're all in this competition to win the money... but the least she could of done is help her team win like we're all trying to do.

_*End of Confessional*_

_Chrom then looks over to Inkling who is looking a little bit deflated. He moves over so that he is sitting next to her._

**Chrom: **Hey Inkling.

**Inkling: **Hey.

**Chrom: **What's wrong? Aren't you also happy that Palutena is finally gone.

**Inkling: **Yeah, of course. But...

**Chrom: **What? You can tell me.

**Inkling: **Well... it's just that... I really tried to help Palutena be nicer and help everyone. But I guess my efforts weren't good enough. Maybe I'm not good enough to help anyone.

**Snake: **You're kidding right?

_She looks up to see the rest of her team there with her._

**Lucas: **Inkling, you shouldn't need to worry.

**Chrom: **Lucas is right. If Palutena wasn't up to listening to what you had to say, then she wasn't worth the effort.

**Mega man: **I mean, you did technically win the parkour race. If Palutena even tries, then maybe we would of won and it was all cause of you.

**Snake: **So be proud that you're an asset to the team.

**Pac-Man: **And we all know that we can count on you to help us.

_She looks at them all and smiles._

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **It's nice to have teammates like them. I know I'm the only girl left in the team, but I won't let it distract me. I will still do my best to win.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see the Swords all talking and looking happy._

**Robin: **Another challenge, another win.

**Wolf:** I can get used to this winning thing.

**Daisy: **Well considering the Emeralds seem to be at each other's throats, it does seem easier to win.

**Corrin: **Yeah. It is a bit weird that they're having problem considering they were doing so well before.

**Nana: **Maybe they're just hit a rough patch.

**Meta Knight: **Well let's hope that they continue the rough patch because I want to keep winning.

**Robin: **And we will. We just all need to keep our heads on straight and keep winning challenges.

**Wolf: **Ah relax. We'll be fine.

**Lucario: **This isn't the time to relax.

_They all look at Lucario._

**Lucario: **Palutena was a big reason as to why they've been having problems. But now that she's gone, they're gonna try even harder to win.

**Corrin: **Don't you think you're overreacting a bit.

**Robin: **Even so, we need to concentrate and listen to Lucario. We can't let them surprise us. We need to stay focused.

**Wolf: **Yes leader.

_They all have a laugh except for Lucario._

_*Confessional*_

**Lucario: **I understand everyone being happy to win. But if we're not careful, we'll be blindsided with whatever is happening to the Emeralds. Something is going on.

**Robin: **Haha, me, a leader. I don't I have the qualities to be a leader.

**Wolf: **I think it's time to take things up a notch. I won't be eliminating someone from the other team, I'll get one of my own teammates eliminated. That way, less people for me to worry about catching on to me.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see Chris walk into the cafeteria. Both of the teams look at him._

**Chris: **_*British Accent* _Hello everyone. How are we all doing today?

**Daisy: **What's with the accent?

**Chris: **_*British Accent* _It's British.

**Pac-Man: **Why are you talking in a British accent?

**Chris: **_*Normal Accent* _Because the British are very sophisticated. More than I can say for you two teams.

_They all stare at him with annoyed looks._

**Chris: **First of all, Master Swords. You must all be pretty good, considering you've now won two challenges in a row for the first time.

**Wolf: **Better than you think.

**Nana: **And we plan in winning a third.

**Chris: **Glad to hear it. And Chaos Emeralds. You must be feeling pretty relaxed and stress free now that Palutena is finally gone.

**Mega Man: **You have no idea.

**Chris: **Well it's nice to see you all feeling relaxed. Because you won't be relaxed after today.

_*Confessional*_

**Snake: **Here we go again.

**Lucario: **He looked way to happy. He's got something bad planned.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **If you didn't get the him from my amazing British accent. Today's challenge will see how good you are with your brain, as well as seeing how good you are at staying awake.

_Chef then walks in with a wheelbarrow that is full of books._

**Meta Knight: **So what, we're gonna study for a test or something?

**Chrom: **Not unless the test is all about fantasy stories and what's in the stories.

**Chris: **Nope, there will be no test. Unless you count testing you're endurance.

**Inkling: **You're being way to cryptic Chris.

**Chris: **Then I'll straight with you. These books are here to help you get inspired, because you're challenge for today...

_They all then hear a thud, as they all turn back to see Chef next to a giant stack of packs of around five hundred pieces of paper in each one._

**Chris: **Is a book writing challenge.

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **Man. I'm gonna suck at this.

**Robin: **I am going to love this. I love reading books so much. So writing much shouldn't be too hard.

**Chrom: **Well it looks like I'll need to somehow beat Robin in this challenge. She does love books after all.

**Wolf: **I don't wanna write a book. Unless I can get someone else to not write a book as well. And I think I know who to choose.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **For today's challenge you'll be spending twenty-four hours here in the cafeteria.

**Lucas: **Twenty-four hours?!

**Chris: **Yep. And in that twenty-four hours, you all as a team need to each write as many pages as possible.

**Lucario: **So then how do you determine a winner?

**Chris: **That... is for me to decide. I will be watching very closely to see what everyone is doing. And during that time, I'll be deciding which team I think deserves to win the challenge. I also suggest to use the books I've given you as inspiration to write your own stories.

**Robin: **Any particular story you want us to write?

**Chris: **Write whatever you want. Just be creative. So, right now it is ten o'clock. Your challenge will start now. You are allowed to leave the cafeteria to use the confessional, the bathrooms and to sleep. But once you're in this cafeteria, the only thing you should be doing is writing. I will see you all tomorrow.

_Chris then leaves._

**Pac-Man: **So what do we do then for food?

_Chris then pops his head back in._

**Chris: **Chef will be here to still serve you your daily meals. Don't worry, we're not that heartless. But anyway... have fun

_Chris leaves. We then cut to the teams all reading a book._

**Corrin: **Ugh. This is so boring.

**Lucario: **It's only been fifteen minutes.

**Corrin: **And I'm already bored. Books are so boring.

**Robin: **They're not boring. They're a way for you to use your imagination.

**Corrin: **Ugh, so much work.

_Robin looks at Corrin with annoyance and then goes back to reading. Wolf looks at Corrin with a smirk._

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **Target confirmed.

_*End of Confessional*_

_Wolf then puts his book down and walks over to Corrin_

**Wolf: **Hey Corrin, can we talk for a sec?

**Corrin: **Sure.

_They both then walk out of the cafeteria. The Emeralds all watch them._

**Mega Man: **Where do you think they're going?

**Simon Belmont: **Who knows.

**Lucas: **Maybe they're plotting something.

**Chrom: **It doesn't matter what they're doing. We need to focus in what we're doing.

**Pac-Man: **You're right Chrom. We're sorry.

_We then cut to see Wolf and Corrin walking to the cabins._

**Corrin: **So what did you want to talk about?

**Wolf: **Let's face it. Neither of us want to do this challenge. I don't exactly like books either.

**Corrin: **Yeah. They're so boring.

**Wolf: **Then why don't we just not do anything.

**Corrin: **But won't that make the team lose.

**Wolf: **Not unless we right more pages and I think Robin can do that by herself. So I'm not gonna do any writing. It's up to you what you wanna do.

_Wolf then walks into his side of the cabin. Corrin then looks confused and then goes into her side of the cabin. Wolf then peaks and see Corrin go in and then he leaves and starts walking back._

_*Confessional*_

**Corrin: **Wolf is right. Why bother trying when we have a genius like Robin to do all the work for us. This challenge is gonna be too easy.

**Wolf: **Man, what a sucker. There is no way I'm not gonna do anything. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna write anything. But I have a plan to keep myself in the game.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then cut to Chris watching the confessional._

**Chris: **Man, this guy is good. But, will his plan succeed? Will anyone stay up for the whole twenty-four hours? And which team will win the challenge? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

_*Commercials*_

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. We last left off where I gave the teams their challenge. Their challenge is to stay up for twenty-four hours and write as many pages for a book as possible. But there are other factors to winning this challenge and I've decided to not let them know. Right now, night has fallen and it is currently midnight and a few of the members from reach team have already gone to bed to sleep. Let's see who is left in the cafeteria.

_We cut to the Cafeteria where we see that a few of the members or each team are left. Daisy, Robin, Lucario, Meta Knight and Wolf for the Swords. And Chrom, Inkling, Pac-Man and Snake. We see that they are looking tired. Wolf then walks out with a tray full of cups of coffee for his team. He gives one to each of them._

**Daisy: **What's this?

**Wolf: **Some coffee. It should keep you all awake for some time. If you ever need more, just let me know and I'll make you some more.

**Lucario: **Thank you Wolf.

**Robin: **How's everyone's writing coming along?

**Daisy: **I've written nearly a hundred pages. But I can't think of any more to write.

**Lucario: **I'm at a hundred as well. But I'm struggling to get any inspiration.

**Wolf: **I know what you mean. I've been trying to find something to write, but I'm getting no ideas from these books.

**Robin: **I'm sure you'll think of something Wolf.

_Meta Knight then gets up and starts walking to the exit._

**Daisy: **Where are you going Meta Knight?

**Meta Knight: **I can't do anymore. I want to keep going but I can't. I'm sorry.

_Meta Knight leaves._

**Robin: **Everything will be fine. let's all continue to do our best.

_Daisy then looks over to see Snake in deep thought and looking tired._

**Snake: **Man I need some coffee.

_A cup of coffee is then put in front of Snake. He looks up and see Pac-Man with a tray of coffees._

**Snake: **Heh. Guess you heard my plea.

**Pac-Man: **Well I figure that since I'm not doing the best at the writing, I might as well do something else.

_He then gives everyone else their coffee. Inkling looks at it with a weird look._

**Inkling: **Um... I've never actually had coffee.

**Chrom: **Really? It's nice.

**Snake: **And a good way to stay awake.

**Pac-man: **Don't worry. I just gave you a simple one with two sugars and milk. If you don't like it then don't worry, I can make you something else.

_Inkling then taste the coffee and then has a smile on her face._

**Inkling: **Wow. This is really good.

**Pac-Man: **Glad you like it.

**Chrom: **Just don't have too much.

**Inkling: **Why not?

**Chrom: **Cause then you'll get addicted and you'll get a huge rush of energy.

**Snake: **And soon you'll be bouncing off the walls.

_They all laugh. Time then passes by and it is now five o'clock. The only ones left are Robin, Daisy and Lucario. Wolf then gives them all more coffee but then leaves to go to bed. Meanwhile, Chrom, Snake and Inkling are still there, but Pac-man is not longer there. Daisy then looks over to see Snake and sees him nearly falling asleep._

**Lucario: **I feel my power to go on is disappearing.

**Robin: **Lucario, if you wanna go to bed to sleep, you can. I'll stay up. _*Yawns*_

**Lucario: **You think you can stay up for that long.

**Robin: **Probably not. But I'll do my best.

**Lucario: **Then good luck.

_Lucario then walks out of the cafeteria._

**Robin: **Looks like it's must us Daisy.

**Daisy: **I guess so.

**Robin: **It's okay thought. We'll both do our best... to stay... up.

_Robin then falls asleep with her head on the table. Daisy chuckles and looks over to Snake. She then starts to walk over. She goes there and he looks up to see her._

**Snake: **Hey.

**Daisy: **Hey.

**Snake: **Wanna sit down?

**Daisy: **Is that okay?

_Snake then looks over to the other table to see no one is there but Robin who is sleeping._

**Snake: **I don't think your team will mind.

_Daisy then sits down._

_They sit there in an awkward silence._

**Daisy:** So... how's the writing going?

**Snake: **I've only done two hundred pages.

**Daisy: **Really? I've done two hundred and sixty.

**Snake: **Well I'm not exactly a master of writing.

_They both laugh._

**Daisy: **It sucks that we're on different team.

**Snake: **Yeah, I know.

**Daisy:** But hey, maybe we can find the time to get to know each other after the competition is over and maybe we could...

_She then sees Snake sleeping with his head on the table. She smiles and goes to leave and walks out of the cafeteria and falls asleep. Inkling and Chrom watched the whole thing._

**Inkling: **I hope those two find a way to get together.

**Chrom: **Me too. They seem to get along very well.

**Inkling: **Like you and Robin.

**Chrom: **What do you mean?

**Inkling: **You're not fooling me Chrom. I know you have feelings for her.

**Chrom: **_*Blushing* _What?! No I don't!

**Inkling: **Then why are you blushing?

**Chrom: **Because... it's hot in here.

**Inkling: **Really?

**Chrom: **_*Sighs* _Fine. You win. I have a crush on Robin. But how can I not. She's smart, beautiful and she's like a best friend to me.

**Inkling: **Then you need to tell her.

**Chrom:** It doesn't work like that Inkling. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

_Inkling looks at Chrom with a worried look, but then smiles._

**Inkling: **Then I'll help you.

**Chrom: **You'll what?

**Inkling: **I'll help you find the right time to tell her your feelings. And I promise, she will not say no.

**Chrom: **Really?

**Inkling: **What are _*Yawns* _friends for.

_*Confessional*_

**Chrom: **I'm glad to have Inkling as a friends. She's someone who will tell me things straight. I need a friend like that. And maybe she can help me with my feelings.

**Inkling: **Chrom is my friend now and it's the least I can do to help. Besides, I know guys have trouble letting their feelings be known. But that's why I'm here to help him.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Inkling: **_*Yawns* _Anyway. Let's get back to work.

_Inkling then falls asleep just before she starts to write. Chrom then smiles and looks around the room to see Robin, Snake and Inkling asleep. He then continue to write. The morning comes and we see Chrom will slightly awake, but not writing. Chris then walks in and see the people who are asleep and Chrom._

**Chris: **Aww, look at everyone so tired and asleep. Let's help with that.

_Chris then brings out a klaxon and sets it off. Robin, Snake and Inkling wake up and Chrom is also surprised._

**Chris:** Good morning campers.

**Inkling: **_*Tired* _Uhhh... what time is it?

**Chris: **It is currently nine thirty.

**Snake: **Nine thirty...

**Robin: **But that means...

**Chris: **You have half an hour left of the challenge. So I suggest you start writing.

_They all rush and start writing again. Chris then walks out and is in now in front of the cabins._

**Chris: **Looks like the other campers are pretty comfortable in their beds.

_He sounds of the klaxon again. Everyone wakes up. They all walk out and see Chris._

**Nana: **What the heck Chris?

**Mega Man: **What was that for?

**Chris: **Good morning to all too. I thought I'd let you all know that it is currently nine fifty in the morning.

**Wolf: **Wait, if it's nine fifty... that means...

**Lucas: **_*Panicking* _We've only got ten minutes left of the challenge!

_They all start running towards the cafeteria with Chris watching them._

**Chris: **This should be fun.

_*Confessional*_

**Corrin: **Oh man, I haven't written anything. I need to do something or otherwise out team may lose. I can't believe I listened to Wolf.

**Inkling: **I can't believe Chrom stayed up for the whole twenty-four hours . That's impressive.

**Robin: **Wow, Chrom stayed up for the whole thing. That's... really attractive.

_*End of Confessional*_

_The other teammates get to the cafeteria and Robin, Chrom, Inkling and Snake stare at them._

**Robin: **Hey guys, I was wondering if you were gonna turn up.

**Lucario:** No time to talk, we've only got...

_They all look at the clock and see that they have two minutes left._

**Meta Knight: **Two minutes left!

_They all scramble to read and write. Corrin especially is struggling as all she can do is read as she can't think of anything to write. Chris then walks in and looks at the clock as it becomes ten o'clock. He then sounds of the klaxon. They all stop and stare at him_

**Chris: **Time is up campers. Please show me your papers.

_He goes around and looks at everyone's papers. He then walks back to the front of the cafeteria._

**Chris: **So from what I saw, it seems as if Robin has written the most, as she has written four hundred pages.

_The Swords all cheer._

**Chris: **However...

_They all stop cheering._

**Chris: **The winners of today's challenge, are the Chaos Emeralds.

_The Emeralds all cheer as the Swords look shocked. They all look at Chris._

**Nana: **I don't understand. Robin wrote the most pages.

**Chris: **That is true. But, there are a few reasons why I chose the Emeralds as the winner. Well, actually, two reasons. The first reason, is because Chrom not only wrote three hundred and fifty pages, But he also stayed up for whole twenty four hours. So he got a lot of points for doing that.

_The Emeralds all give Chrom a cheer._

**Chris: **And the second and main reason... is because Corrin didn't write a single word on her page.

_Everyone gasps and looks at Corrin. Lucario picks up her paper and looks at it._

**Lucario: **He's right. It's blank.

_Corrin looks disappointed._

**Corrin: **But what about Wolf, he didn't write anything.

**Chris: **That is true. But he was scoring some major points for helping the team with their work, as well as making everyone coffee to help everyone stay awake. If it wasn't for Chrom staying up for twenty four hours, I would of awarded Wolf the win. But since I didn't, this means that you all need to vote someone off. I'll see you tonight at the bonfire ceremony.

_Chris walks out and is followed by the Emeralds. The Swords all look at Corrin with angry looks, but Daisy and Robin look at her with sad looks._

**Daisy: **Corrin... why didn't you write anything?

**Corrin: **It's not my fault. Wolf told me not to wrote anything when we went outside to talk.

**Wolf: **Hey, all I said was I'm gonna have a rest before helping everyone. And all I said was to do whatever you thought was right.

**Meta Knight: **I guess we know what you thought was right.

**Corrin: **You don't understand, he's lying.

**Lucario: **Stop blaming other people for your mistakes Corrin. Just accept that you messed up.

**Corrin: **Robin, you have to believe me. I'm your best friend.

_Robin then walks past and out of the cafeteria. Daisy and Nana follow as they look at Corrin with disappointed looks._

**Meta Knight: **You need to learn to not blame people for what you did.

**Lucario: **Otherwise, you'll never make any friends.

_They all walk way, but the Wolf looks bad and gives an evil grin as Corrin stands there looking sad. We then cut to the evening and the Swords are at the bonfire ceremony, with Chris holding the tray of marshmallows._

**Chris: **Mater Swords. I had high hopes for you guys. You almost won three challenges in a row. But, it seems like it wasn't meant to be. As you can see I have only six marshmallow's on this tray. If you don't receive one, you need to take a walk on the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and leave the competition. Forever.

_The Swords are all looking disappointed as they all give glances at Corrin._

**Chris: **You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, please come up and collect your marshmallow. Robin... Lucario... Daisy... Meta Knight... Nana... and the final marshmallow goes to... Wolf. I'm sorry Corrin, but you really held back your team. It's time for you to leave.

_Corrin walks down the dock and is on the boat._

**Robin: **Wait!

_Robin then runs down dock and sees Corrin._

**Robin: **Corrin. I just want you to know that no matter what happened, you will always be my best friend.

**Corrin: **Same here to you.

_They hug and after breaking the hug, the boat leaves._

**Chris: **The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go and get some shut eye. Some of you need it.

_They all get to the cabins. But a Robin gets to her door, she looks at Wolf as he enters his side of the cabin. She gives him a suspicious look and goes into her side of the cabin._

**Chris: **Hmmm. There seems to be a little bit of tension in the Swords cabin. But, can the Swords rally themselves up after what happened during the challenge? Will the Emeralds be able to once again get another winning streak going? And how long before Wolf is caught and found out for what he's done? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Island 2!


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9**

**Chris: **Last time of Total Smash Island 2. The two teams looked to both be relaxed and had no care in the world. The Master Swords had won their second challenge in a row and banded together like an actual team to make sure they won their third challenge in a row. And then there was a Chaos Emeralds, they lost another team member, but they were really happy about it, considering it was Palutena who was eliminated. And yes, I will keep rubbing salt into the wounds. But their happiness was cut short by myself as I introduced their most gruelling challenge yet, a book writing challenge. Bet ya didn't see that one coming. The two teams were tasked for each of their team members to write as many pages as possible for a book in twenty four hours. All they needed to do to win the challenge was the get the most points at the end of the twenty four hours. But... I never told them how they would be earning their points. Which was a fairly good move on my part. During the challenge, it seems the wrath of Wolf once again struck as he was able to convince Corrin to not do any writing at all, which he knew would cost his team the challenge. Which in turn, after the twenty four hours were over, it was the Chaos Emeralds who came up victorious after Chrom stayed up for the whole thing. What a crazy dude. And because of Corrin not writing down a single word on a piece of paper, she was voted off. Though it seems she didn't leave quietly, as after the challenge, she blamed Wolf for her costing the Swords the challenge, which made Robin extra suspicious. But Will Robin find out the truth in time? Or will Wolf once again get away with the crime? And what painful challenge do I have in store for today? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Island 2!

_Intro_

_We see the two teams outside of their cabins. We first go over to the Swords where we see Daisy, Nana and Meta Knight all sitting down with Lucario and Wolf leaning against the cabin itself._

**Nana: **So….

**Meta Knight: **Back to losing ways huh?

**Daisy: **Looks like it.

**Lucario: **Still can't believe what happened in the last challenge. It still baffles me.

**Meta Knight: **Yeah. It almost seemed, out of character for someone like Corrin.

**Nana: **I thought she was super nice and a team player. I guess not.

**Daisy: **Hey, maybe we shouldn't be saying these things. She's still a nice person.

**Wolf: **I agree. We don't want to upset Robin any more than she was last time.

**Meta Knight: **Speaking of which… where is Robin?

_They all look around to see that Robin is nowhere to be seen._

**Lucario: **Did anyone actually see her come out of the Cabin?

**Wolf: **I don't think so.

**Nana: **Perhaps she's still in there.

**Meta Knight: **Why don't you go check Daisy?

**Daisy: **Why me?

**Wolf: **Well out of everyone here, you're probably the person closest to her that wasn't Corrin.

**Lucario: **Plus, I don't think she wants to see the people who ultimately forced her best friend to leave the Island.

**Daisy: **I guess so. Alright, I'll go see how she is.

_Daisy enters the girls' side of the Cabin. When she enters, she sees Robin laying on top of her bunk and looking dejected._

**Daisy: **Hey.

**Robin: **Hey.

**Daisy: **The rest of the team and I didn't see you come outside so they asked me to check up on you.

**Robin: **I'm fine.

**Daisy: **Now I know that's not true. Come on, you can tell me. What's bothering you.

_Robin takes a deep breath and gets up to sit on her bunk._

**Robin: **I just… I'm just really confused, angry, sad and so many other emotions and it's driving me crazy.

**Daisy: **Okay, okay. Calm down. I understand that you're upset but you can't just act out like this.

**Robin: **I know, I just… I've known Corrin for years. She's been my best friend ever since we were young. I trust her with my life and in the last challenge she lied to me. She lied to my face. But despite that, I still didn't vote her off because I still feel that she's innocent.

_Robin starts tearing up._

**Robin: **I just wish I was in Corrin's shoes so that I can know what happened to her. I just want her back.

_Robin starts to cry but Daisy sits next to her and hugs her._

**Daisy: **It's okay. I know she's gone from the competition and what happened was awful. But I promise to you now, that I will be here for you and if Corrin is innocent, then I will help you find the real culprit.

**Robin: **Really?

**Daisy: **You have my word.

_Robin wipes the tears away and smiles._

**Robin: **Thanks Daisy.

**Daisy: **You're welcome. Now how about we go back out and win some challenges.

**Robin: **Let's do it.

_*Confessional*_

**Robin: **Yeah, I'm pretty bummed that Corrin is gone after costing us the last challenge. But right now, I need to focus on winning challenges again for the team and then making it all the way to the finals and winning the money.

**Daisy: **I'm glad I could help Robin feel better. But it really does make me think if Corrin is innocent or not. And even if she is, who's the one that framed her. She tried to tell us that Wolf convinced her. Maybe that's something to look into.

**Wolf: **Man, things are getting too easy. But getting one of my teammates best friends eliminated was a bit overkill. I think I need to take things a bit slower and start focusing on winning today's challenge.

_*End of Confessional*_

_We then see that the Emeralds are just sitting around their Cabin relaxing._

**Pac-Man: **Man, it's nice to not worry about being eliminated.

**Chrom: **Well we still have to worry as we're never safe from elimination.

**Mega Man: **Yeah but it's just nice to not think about stuff. Even if it's for a short while.

**Simon Belmont: **I feel so relaxed that I don't think we even need to try in the challenge.

**Snake: **We can't get complacent. If we do then we'll be blind sided and one of us will lose the chance to win this competition and the money.

_Inkling looks up at Snake with a determined smile._

_*Confessional*_

**Inkling: **I hate it when people just get really lazy. But we're really lucky to have Snake and Chrom to make sure everyone is always alert.

**Snake: **I understand that we never get enough time to ourselves to rest, but there's a reason for it. We're in the middle of a competition. It's not exactly a paradise hotel. But it's a good thing that there are some people on this Island who are taking this seriously.

**Chrom: **As much as I want to help my team, I can't help but worry about Robin. After what Corrin did in the last challenge, Robin must be hurting since Corrin is her best friend.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chrom: **Listen guys. I know Chris hasn't given us much time to think to ourselves. But that's just him trying to mess with out heads. If we allow him to do this, then none of us will win the money. So, let's keep focused and win this next challenge.

**Snake: **Well said Chrom.

**Inkling: **We'll do our best.

**Mega Man: **You're right Chrom.

**Lucas: **Yeah. We need to stay concentrated.

**Pac-Man: **And let's continue to win.

**Simon Belmont: ***Sighs* Sure, whatever.

_They then see the Swords as Daisy and Robin walk out of the Cabin. Chrom smiles after seeing Robin smile. They then see Chris walk in._

**Chris: **Good morning campers. How are we all doing today?

_No one says anything._

**Chris: **Hmm the silent treatment I'd feel the same way of my own teammate betrayed me and cost me the challenge.

**Robin: **_*Angry* _How dare you?!

_Robin tries to get to Chris, but Daisy stops her._

**Chrom: **That was not cool to say Chris!

**Chris: **Hey, I had to find some way to get you all to talk. But if you failed that, then you may fail your next challenge. Please follow me.

_They all follow Chris as he takes them to a stage that was used in the Total Drama Island talent competition where we see two tables on each side of the stage._

**Chris: **Today's challenge will be something that will test your endurance, tenacity and ability to last the longest.

**Lucario: **I swear they all mean the same thing.

**Chris: **Your challenge today…. Is a ten second challenge.

_*Confessional*_

**Meta Knight: **Ten second challenge? I guess Chris couldn't think of a challenge to hurt us with this time.

**Lucas: **Phew. Looks like todays challenge will be a bit easier.

**Inkling: **Hmm, though the challenge sounds easy, something doesn't seem right.

**Snake: **This is obviously a trap to make us think its easy bit it's actually going to scar us.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **The challenge will work like this. Each team will choose a member to step forward and face a challenge where they need to survive for ten seconds. If they complete the challenge, then they stay in. But if they can't last the full ten seconds then they are out and will have to sit in the audience seats and watch their teammates be punished. The team that has at least one member left standing will win the challenge and their teams gains invincibility.

_*Confessional*_

**Wolf: **Looks like a chose a good challenge to not try to get other eliminated.

**Snake: **Yep. Called it.

**Lucas: **Aww man. I thought today's challenge would be easy.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Swords, since you lost the last challenge, you get to go first. Who's gonna go first?

_They all look around, but they stay silent._

**Robin: **I'll do it.

_They all looks at Robin with shock and gasps._

**Chris: **Always happy to see someone volunteer.

**Daisy: **Hey Robin. Are you sure you're okay with this?

**Robin: **Not really. But this is the best way for me to keep my mind off of Corrin and to help my team win.

_Robin and Daisy smile at each other._

**Lucario: **You've got this Robin.

**Nana: **We're right behind you.

**Meta Knight: **You have out support.

**Wolf: **Go kick ass kid.

_Robin walks forward as the teams take their seats behind the tables. They all then see a tv screen lower down._

**Chris: **On this screen is a list of over a hundred challenges. Chef over there will push the button to start the randomiser and then will stop it. And whichever the challenge is on the screen is the one that you have to do. Chef. Press the button.

_Chef presses the button as the list of challenges flash past. Chef presses the button again and the list slows down until it stops._

**Chris: **Robin. Your challenge is the drink coffee which is over two hundred degrees. If you spill even one drop, you are eliminated. You can still back down of you want.

_Robin looks scared and looks at her team. Daisy smiles at her and Robins looks back at Chris with determination._

**Robin: **Let's do this.

_We see Robin sitting down on a chair as we see Chef carrying a pot by using Blacksmith tongs as the Pot is red hot. Chef gets ready to pout._

**Chris: **And your ten seconds starts… now!

_Chef starts poring the coffee as Robin starts drinking and we see her mouth starting to burn and her eyes crying._

**Chris: **And…. stop pouring.

_Chef stops as Robin tries to get her breath back._

**Chris: **And Robin has completed the first challenge.

_The Swords cheers as Robin slowly walking over as Daisy giver her water._

**Chris: **Alright Emeralds, who will be the first victim.

**Inkling: **How about you Simon? You're a really tough guy.

**Mega Man: **Not to mention you fight demons all the time, so this will be easy for you right?

**Simon Belmont: **Ah yes, while that's true, I don't think I should do it.

**Snake: **And why not?

_They all look at Simon with both suspicious and confused looks as Simon Belmont tries to not loom nervous._

**Simon Belmont: **Well… it's because… if I go first it might give the other team hope that they can do the challenge as well. We should send someone like Lucas first to maybe warm us up before the best goes last.

_Snake and Chrom looks at Simon Belmont with anger_

**Snake: **You can't be serious.

**Lucas: **It's fine guys. I'' take one for the team.

**Chris: **Alright Lucas, let's see what challenge you will face.

_The randomiser starts and then stops._

**Chris: **Your challenge is to sit in a bathtub and allow spider to crawl all over you.

_We cut to Lucas in a bath as Chef stand over him with a box._

**Lucas: **The Spiders aren't venomous, are they?

**Chris: **I don't know. We never really checked. And… start.

_Chef drops the Spiders in, and Lucas looks scared and a Spider crawls into his shorts._

**Lucas: **One crawled into my shorts. Get it out!

_He jumps out of the bath and gets the spider out of his shorts and sighs in relief._

**Chris: **Great job for not getting bitten Lucas. But you only lasted six seconds which means you are out of the competition. Time to sit in the audience.

_Lucas dejectedly walks to the audience seats and sits down._

_*Confessional*_

**Simon Belmont: **There is no way I am doing this challenge. As ling as my team pull their weight, this challenge is in the bag. But getting rid of the dead weight isn't too bad.

**Wolf: **If that was an indication of how their team will handle this challenge, then we've got this won no problem.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Robin took the heat, while Lucas crawled his way to the losers' bench. But which team will win the challenge? Who can survive the most challenge? And will any of them leave without any damage to their bodies? Find out when we return, on Total…. Smash…. Island 2!

_Commercials._

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Smash Island 2. Before the break, the teams were introduced to their challenge where they each member has to survive a random challenge for ten seconds, otherwise, they are out of the challenge. The team with the last member standing win the challenge. Robin was the first member for her team and passed the challenge where she drank two hundred degree coffee. How are you doing over there Robin?

_We see Robin has gone through fifteen bottles of water._

**Robin: **Leave me alone.

**Chris: **Glad to hear it. And Lucas was the first member for the Emeralds but couldn't stay in a bathtub with possible venomous spiders. But now, it's time for team Swords to pick a members.

**Lucario: **I'll do it.

**Chris: **Alright let's see what your challenge is?

_The randomiser starts and then stops._

**Chris: **Your challenge is to be hit by golf balls for ten seconds.

_We then see Chef dressed up as a golfer and has a small ball launcher full of golf balls._

**Chris: **And… go!

_The balls start flying and Lucario dodges some but gets hit all over._

**Chris: **And… stop!

_The machine stops and Lucario looks dizzy and in pain._

**Chris: **And Lucario passes his test. Emeralds your up.

**Pac-Man: **You're up Simon.

**Simon Belmont: **Um… well I…

**Chrom: **Let me guess. You can't do it.

**Simon Belmont: **Exactly. I'm glad you understand.

_They all roll their eyes._

**Snake: **It's fine. I'll go.

**Chris: **Alright Snake your challenge is…

_The randomiser starts and stops._

**Chris: **To eat the hottest chilli pepper in the world and not cry.

_Chef comes in wearing a quarantine outfit and takes out the hottest chilli pepper which is glowing red and is in flames._

**Chris: **And… go!

_Snake takes a bite and stand still with a stern look despite sweating._

**Chris: **And that's ten seconds. Snake is still in.

_The Emeralds cheers._

**Chris: **Snake, there will be some water and milk waiting for you at your table.

**Robin: **Hey, how come I didn't get that?

**Chris: **Because your team lost the last challenge. So, deal with the consequences. Anyway, who's next?

_We cut to the randomiser stopping._

**Chris: **Be feed by a mother bird.

_We see Chef carrying a mother bird with Nana in a nest and being feed but runs away and throws up. We get to the randomiser stops again._

**Chris: **Get a paper cut and pour lemon juice into it.

_We see Inkling being but by paper and then has lemon juice poured into it and cries. We see the randomiser stop again._

**Chris: **Be showered by hot sauce.

_We cut to Daisy in a shower and having hot sauce showering her but with her body being slightly burned. We once again see the randomiser stopping._

**Chris: **Swim, with jellyfish.

_We see Pac-Man in a pool and then gets stung and runs out. We go to the randomiser stopping again._

**Chris: **Live through strong winds.

_We see a giant fan with Meta Knight trying to walk through it but getting blown away and over his teammates. We see the randomiser stop again._

**Chris: **Ride the world hardest mechanical bull.

_We see Mega Man riding the bull but immediately falling off. The randomiser stops again._

**Chris: **Get pelted by hail.

_We see Wolf being pelted by hail but her seems to stay standing. We cut to the randomiser one more time as it stops._

**Chris: **Get tickled without laughing.

_We see Chrom being tickled by different feathers with him tearing up from trying not to laugh. We then see that there is only one member left for each team. Daisy for the Swords and Simon Belmont for the Emeralds._

**Chris: **There has been a lot of different challenges and we're down to the final members of each team and next up will be Simon Belmont for the Emeralds.

**Simon Belmont: **Um… well you see Chris I can't do it because my team has been doing a good job and they deserve to do more than me.

**Chris: **I see. That's a good plan, except there's one flaw.

**Simon Belmont: **And what's that?

**Inkling: **We all got eliminated.

_Simon Belmont opens his eyes to see his team in the audience stands._

**Pac-Man: **Because of you Snake had to do five different challenges.

**Simon Belmont: **What eliminated him?

**Chrom:** He hugged a puppy.

_Simon Belmont looks at Snake with a confused look._

**Snake: **What? I have weaknesses.

**Chris: **Indeed. But Simon, it's your turn and your challenge is…

_The randomiser starts and then stops._

**Chris: **To let some mice eat cheese out of your hands.

_We then see a small cage full of around ten mice and Chef puts some cheese into Simon Belmont's hand. Simon Belmont looks really nervous._

**Lucas: **You can do it Simon!

**Chrom: **Why does he look so nervous?

**Inkling: **I'm not sure.

**Chris: **I will start the timer once the mice start eating. Release the mice Chef

_The cage opens up and the mice walk over to Simon Belmont who slowly puts his hand down. A mouse touches him and he screams and the cheese flies everywhere._

**Chris: **Wow, I didn't even start the timer. That means Simon is out.

**Mega Man: **Simon, what happened man?

**Snake: **Why did you lose?

**Simon Belmont: **Because I… I… have a fear of mice.

_The rest of the Emeralds look shocked._

_*Confessional*_

**Pac-Man: **No… Way.

**Inkling: **He can't be serious.

**Chrom: **This has to be a joke.

**Lucas: **And people say I'm a coward.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Snake: **So, let me get this straight. You fight demons, skeletons, bats and Dracula himself, but you're scared of a tiny mouse.

**Nana: **Wait, so if Simon lost, that means we win.

_The Swords start cheering._

**Chris: **Actually, it doesn't.

_The Swords stop cheering and looks at Chris in confusion._

**Meta Knight:** But Simon lost. Which means the Emeralds lost right?

**Chris: **While that is true, that doesn't mean you can't lose.

**Lucario: **But I thought you said the last teammate standing wins the challenge for their team.

**Chris: **I did. But I've decided to make things more interesting.

**Robin: **_*Annoyed*_ Of course, he has.

**Chris: **If Daisy can beat this last challenge, she will win invisibility for your team. But, if she fails to complete it, than your team will also be voting someone off tonight.

_They all gasp._

_*Confessional*_

**Lucario: **Well then… this just got real.

**Robin: **I hate Chris so much.

**Wolf: **What an evil plan. I really gotta hand it to Chris on this one.

_*End of Confessional*_

**Chris: **Daisy, the challenge you need to last ten seconds for is…

_The randomiser starts and then stops._

**Chris: **To be hit by paintball with only your face being protected.

_We then see Daisy with a swat helmet on covering her face as Chef gets ready his rapid fire gun._

**Chris: **Daisy, are you ready?

_Daisy looks scared and looks at the two teams where she sees Snake smile at her and she smiles and then looks at Chef._

**Daisy:** Bring it on!

**Chris: **Okay, it's your funeral. And… go!

_Chef starts shooting and Daisy immediately feels the pain as one shot in particular hits her right arm and causes a giant bruise to form._

**Chris: **And stop! Well with that, I can safely say that Daisy has completed the challenge. Which means the winners are the Master Swords.

_The Swords cheer._

**Chris: **Emeralds, I'll being seeing you in a couple of hours for the ceremony. Make sure to think long and hard before you vote.

**Simon Belmont: **I wish I could vote for all of you. You all really let the team down.

**Snake: **Oh, bite me Simon.

_Snake leaves and the rest of the Emeralds leave Simon Belmont behind._

**Robin: **Great job Daisy. How did you feel?

**Daisy: **I'm okay. Just a lot of pain on my right arm.

**Meta Knight: **That's a pretty nasty bruise.

**Nana: **You sure you're gonna be okay?

**Daisy: **Yeah, I'll just think of it as a scar for victory.

_We then cut to night time as the Emeralds are all sitting at the campfire ceremony._

**Chris: **Emeralds, you should all know the score by now. If you don't receive a marshmallow you must walk the dock of shame, get on the boat and leave the Island. Forever. You have all cast your votes and made your decision. Now I know today's challenge and taken a lot out of some of you so for tonight when I call your name, I'll throw the marshmallow to you to make it easier. Now then, staying in the game will be…. Inkling…. Chrom…. Pac-Man… Mega Man… Lucas… and the final marshmallow goes to….. Snake. Can't say I'm shocked. Time to leave Simon.

**Simon Belmont: **What?! You voted me. But I'm the strongest on this Island, you need me.

**Chrom: **Clearly not since we voted you off.

**Simon Belmont: **But I… you…

**Snake: **Just leave already.

_Simon Belmont then storms down the dock and onto the boat as it leaves._

**Chris: **The rest of you are safe, for now. Not I suggest you get some sleep and get out of my sight.

_As they get to the cabins, Snakes spots Daisy sitting down with a bandage around her arm and walks over._

**Snake: **The bandage looks good on you.

**Daisy: **You should see the bruise underneath.

_They both laugh._

**Snake: **You were awesome out there. I wish I had the courage you did.

**Daisy: **Well I only did it because when I saw you smile at me; it gave me the strength I needed.

**Snake: **I see. I don't think my teammates would appreciate that. But I'm glad to help.

**Daisy: **Anyway, I had a really long and tough day today. Goodnight.

**Snake: **Night.

_They both then get to their cabin and open the door before look over to each other and smiling._

**Chris: **Aww, well isn't that sweet. But how much longer can Snake and Daisy last being on separate teams? Will Wolf once again try to get one of his own teammates eliminated? And how many other way do I have to cause these campers pain? All that next time, on Total…. Smash…. Island 2!


End file.
